Growing Up
by Melody Bellerose
Summary: At twenty-two years old, Mai has established a life for herself after Naru left. It's not necessarily easy, but she gets by. However, what happens when an old friend shows up to tell her that Naru is dying and she is the only one who can save him? Mai is furious at Naru, but she can't let him die. The only thing to do is to help him... by going to England. R&R please.
1. Chapter One

I'd like to say a lot of things.

I'd like to say that I completely forgot about him. I'd like to say that I moved on with my life. I'd like to say he was just a thing of my past. I'd like to say that he was nothing more than a man who I'd had my first crush on. I'd like to say that everything he made me feel and everything I learned from him was just a fond memory in the back of my head.

I'd like to say all of that, but I _can't._

Because I didn't forget about him. Because I didn't move on with my life. Because he wasn't just a thing of the past. Because everything he made me feel and everything I learned from him were memories so close to my heart that it hurt every time I opened my eyes in the morning.

All of my friends told me he was just some dude that I had a really big crush on and I'd get over him eventually. One of my more emotionally blocked friends told me I was too young to know what it felt like to be in love, and she was probably right, but that didn't stop my heart from beating faster every time I passed by the old office on my way home from school.

It wasn't as if I completely stopped my life to cry and moan over the fact that I was rejected. I moved on and got another job. It was actually relatively easy. With how much work experience I had and whatever employee review he left me, it was really as simple as one, two, three. I noticed immediately that I should have just taken Monk up on his offer to move in with him and finish school.

Waitressing became the one steady thing in my life. I mean, it's not like Ayako and Monk and John and Yasu and Masako just up and stopped talking to me because he was gone.

Masako was normally always busy with her TV show, but she still came by my apartment once a month for a cup of tea and a conversation. Despite all of Masako's face value faults, on the inside, she's genuinely a good person. She never once complained how cramped by apartment was or how cheap the tea was.

John was much of the same. He'd been established at a church in Japan and invited me over quite a lot. The church was right next to an orphanage, so there was always someone to play with.

Ayako and Monk got married about three months in to their relationship, and I was a brides maid. Ayako phoned me weekly to badger me about moving in to their new home, no matter how much I refused. Monk texted me all the time and often talked to me when Ayako called. He wasn't nearly as forceful, but he still popped the question once in a while.

Yasu, however, stayed in touch the most. He ended up somehow moving in a big apartment and somehow got me to move in with him. He let me pay for a quarter of the rent, a half of the light bill, and a quarter of the water bill. He refused to let me pay anymore than that, and after quite a few fights, I finally agreed.

Yasu became the definition of 'best friend' for me. Over the next year, he became the driving force behind me getting up at four a.m. every morning, working a morning shift until eight and then going to school until four, then going back to work until ten p.m. He forced me to finish high school and go to college.

It wasn't until my junior year in college that I saw _her_ again.

I was setting down orders from a group of guys when a flash of pink caused me to lose focus. I didn't drop the plate— I'd been waitressing since my second year in high school, way to long to still drop things— but it caused me to lose the flirty smile I had on my face. That was a big part of the job, keeping the customers happy. Whether it's complying with bitch trolls or flirting with scum bags. I'd grown pretty good at reading men from this job, so I guess it wasn't a complete waste. After setting the food back down and dismissing myself, I move to the table to find her sitting there with a beautiful woman on the other side of the booth.

The woman had long, dark brown hair, and intense blue eyes. She couldn't be any older than her late thirties or early forties. She was clearly a foreigner. Her aura caused my instincts to go crazy, but as I had been doing for the past six years, I'd just pushed those unwanted abilities to the back of my head.

Quickly, I sat down next to Madoka and said swiftly, "I have five minutes before my boss realizes I'm gone."

The woman looks astonished, but Madoka squeals happily, hugging me from the side. Madoka grins at the woman, "This is Mai."

The woman smiled, the sight lovely on her beautiful face, "It's very nice to meet you." Her accent is almost none-existent, but I recognized the switch to her voice instantly. She held out her hand for me to shake.

I grabbed it in a firm grasp, "What brings you all the way from England, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her blue eyes sharpen, "How did you—"

"I'm majoring in linguistics." I said, waving her questions off. I glanced around to be sure I'm wasn't being watched before turning back to the women, "I seriously can't be caught doing this, Madoka. I need this job. What's this about?"

Madoka's face grew serious, "Mai, we need you to come to England with us."

Her sentence made me freeze, but I caught my surroundings faster than I had when I was younger, "Don't be ridiculous—"

"It's about Oliver."

I turned to look at the woman with wide eyes and an ashen face. She sucked in a breath as she probably watched a million emotions run over my face at one time. Her words had caused me to lose all sense of self preservation. I didn't care if I was going to be fired or if I wouldn't be able to pay the bills. The only thing that mattered to me in that moment was that his new woman knew the man that had broken my heart and more than likely still had it with him.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered out, feeling my body turn cold. My instincts surged forward full force.

"My name is Luella Davis," her eyes were on fire, "and I'm Oliver's mother."

I stared at her for the longest moment. I'm snapped out of it when one of my coworkers ran up, quickly telling me that the boss was on a war path looking for me. After she moved away, I turn back to the women, taking out my little notebook and scribbling my address down.

"If what you need for that asshole is so important that you'll come all the way to Japan for it, I can't just let you leave with out hearing you out." I slammed the sheet of paper down on the table and cut dry looks at both of them, "Be here at eight tomorrow night. We'll talk then." I stood quickly, fixing the stupid outfit I was forced to wear. I turned back to them and offered them a smile, "It was nice seeing you, Madoka, honestly. And Mrs. Davis, you're nothing how I pictured that asshole's mother. It's nice meeting you. See you both tomorrow." And then I was gone, with out any regret that I'd just cursed her son to her face.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Yasu said as I are dinner. I looked up to see almost black eyes looking at me as if they were picking me apart. Yasu gave me that half glare-half concerned stare thing that he'd developed when I moved in with him.<p>

I learned long ago that it was nearly impossible to keep things from Yasu, even before he'd become my best friend. I put down my chop sticks and answered him in an even voice, "Madoka was at the bar today."

Yasu raised an eyebrow, and sat back against his chair. If he'd had his glasses, they would have reflected the rays coming from the lights, but he switched over to contacts not long after he graduated high school. Apparently, college girls didn't date guys with glasses, but I for one loved him with glasses on.

"What would Madoka be doing in a sports bar?" Yasu asked, folding his arms across his chest.

I shrugged, my voice coming out really low as I said, "She wanted to talk to me about Naru."

Yasu's eyes widened, before he moved so he was leaning on the table and looked at me with gentle black eyes, "What happened?" And I explained it all to him. From the start to finish. Yasu waited quietly and patiently as I told the story, through all of my unnecessary rambling and nervous stuttering. Eventually, it was all done and Yasu sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Why can't they just leave you alone?"

"I asked myself the same thing as I was walking away," I tell him quietly, "But I also asked myself why I couldn't just let him go."

Yasu rubs a hand through his hair, a nervous tick of his, "Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll invite them in and I'll stay while you three talk for moral support. But Mai, don't let yourself be sucked in to this too quickly. If you choose to go to England and help out the big boss, then I'm right there beside you. But don't feel as if you owe him anything, because you don't. If you accept whatever deal they want to make or anything of that character, do it because you want to. I don't give a fuck about anyone else. Understand?" At my nod, he sighed again, "Good. Now finished eating and let's go cuddle on the couch. A Naruto marathon is on."

I'd rolled my eyes at his comment because it was the same thing we do every Friday night when I have off for Saturday. I was just so used to it. Little did I know at the time, that my entire life was about to change.

* * *

><p>Madoka and Mrs. Davis arrived at exactly eight, which was no surprise to me or Yasu. He opened the door, greeting them with a smile, "Madoka!"<p>

I could practically hear Madoka gasp of happiness from the kitchen, where I was catching up on my studies, "Yasu? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Mai and I live together. Come on in!"

Same old Yasu. As abrupt as always.

It wasn't long before Yasu was swaggering his way in to the kitchen with Mrs. Davis and Madoka not far behind. They both smiled when they saw all of my text books open and strategically places. When they entered, I'd closed them and swept them up in to my school bag quickly. They both sit down, and after me fixing tea for the both of them, I turned to them and said very bluntly, "Now what's this about me going to England?"

Mrs. Davis looked surprised, but Madoka smiled, "As straightforward as ever, huh Mai?"

A reluctant smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, "I guess."

Madoka sighed, leaning forward against the table, "Mai, you know about Noll's PK."

I nodded, feeling confused, "What does Naru's PK have to do with anything?" Mrs. Davis looked confused when I said that last sentence and I realized why fairly quickly, "Naru is derived from the word narushisuto. Naru the Narcissist." Mrs. Davis' eyebrows went up before she smiled gleefully.

Madoka continued as if we hadn't spoken, "Noll's PK has been getting stronger since we left. What all of you don't know is that his PK is one of the strongest in the world. He refuses to try using _any_ of it because the one time Gene had convinced him to use it how he liked, he ended up accidentally putting Gene in the hospital."

"Okay, what does any of this have to do with me?" I asked, still confused as to why they were here. I'd completely forgotten that Yasu was sitting next to me.

"Mai, besides Gene, you're the only one to be in a hundred mile radius of Noll's PK blast and survive." Madoka said gently, "That might entail that you have a tolerance towards PK like Gene did. You might be able to help Noll process his PK and help him with it like Gene had their entire lives—"

"Okay, hold on." I said, cutting her off. I fixated her with a glare that I knew even Naru would be proud of, "You want me to go all the way to England to help that asshole because his powers are killing him and I'm the _only_ person besides Gene who can do it?"

Mrs. Davis looked panicked, like she's sure I wouldn't agree, but Madoka appeared as calm as still water, "Yes."

"So basically, you want me to be a fill in for Gene?"

Madoka noded firmly, "Yes."

I looked over at Yasu, who was watching me with an aloof face. He raised an eyebrow when I looked at him, and then a smile tugged at his mouth. I sighed, because I knew as well as he did that I couldn't say no. Looking back at the women, I sighed again, "Then I suppose I can't say no. As angry as I am at Naru, I can't let him die."

Mrs. Davis looked utterly complexed but Madoka grinned gleefully, "I knew you hadn't given up on him yet, Mai."

I smiled at her, feeling my face soften as well as my voice, "It's kind of hard to give up on Naru, Madoka. There's just something about him that makes you want to fight for him."

Mrs. Davis leaned forward, "Just who are you exactly to my son?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I only told her that you were there when his PK blast went off. She knows you used to work for him, but there isn't much past that that she knows. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell her." Madoka was staring down at her cup.

I felt a bitter smile tug at my face, "She _is_ his mother, Madoka. You could have told her."

"Told me what?" Mrs. Davis looked completely bemused by the entire situation.

I smiled tenderly at her as dark blue eyes flashed in my minds' eye. With a deep breath, I said, "I'm the woman in love with your son, Mrs. Davis."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Yasu and I were sitting on the couch watching Naruto. Suddenly, Yasu turned the TV off and turned to me. He watched me for a few moments, before grinning, "Mai—"<p>

"Uh uh!" I told him, standing and making my way away from him as my mind followed his line of thought.

"Oh, come on, Mai! If you get Mrs. Davis on your side, you might have a chance!" He followed me all the way to the kitchen.

I laughed, throwing a pot holder at him, "I am so not going to get to his mother to date Naru, Yasu!"

He laughed too, catch the holder and tossing it on the counter. He wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me around in a circle, "But maybe he has another brother or something!"

I punched him in the shoulder, "You are so wrong for thinking that!"

Yasu laughed, "Even I had to admit that big boss is handsome."

"Of course you do," I rolled my eyes, "You admit that every hot guy is hot."

That's right. Yasu is gay. He'd figure it out not long after he graduated high school, and he told his parents. His mom went ballistic and disowned him, with his step dad backing her up. His dad, however, really didn't care either way, neither did his step mom. His dad bought him the apartment we were living in and even paid most of his bills. The deal was as long as Yasu kept his grades up (which was fairly easy for Yasu), his dad would pay his bills while he finished college.

When his dad had found out about me moving in with Yasu, he immediately showed up to meet me. Since Mr. Osamu was nearly exactly like his son, we got along excellent. Mrs. Osamu was also the coolest woman ever. We went shopping together whenever I got a day off.

Yasu grinned down at me, "You're damn right I do."

I rolled my eyes, before wrapping my arms around him and giving him a squeeze, "Love you, Yasu."

He hugged me back, "Love you too, little girl." He pulled away from me to look down at me, "Don't worry about this. Whatever happens or who ever Naru has become, just know that I'm here for you."

And like always, Yasu had my back. I smiled up at him, and he grinned, kissing my forehead before moving towards his room.

**—~—**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was prepping myself for the fourteen hour flight about to take place. Madoka and Mrs. Davis had come three weeks prior. I turned in my two week notice at my job two days after they'd come to my apartment. I'd even planned with my professors to take time off of school. At least a months worth of work was given to me by all of them.

"Mai?" Yasu called from the outside of my door, "We're going to be late, little girl. Let's go."

I opened the bathroom door with more force than necessary. The bathroom door boomed against the wall, and Yasu smiled when he saw the utter panic on my face. I scowled at him, "It's not funny, idiot!"

Yasu just laughed, "No. It's adorable. Come on. Let's go, little girl." He grabbed my hand, and began tugging me towards the car.

**—~—**

"Mai?" His voice had woken me up. My eyes opened to see dark hair and even darker eyes staring in to mine. When he saw that I was up, he smiled, "Come on. We're at the airport. It's time to get on the plane."

I was drowsy and all I understood was that it was time to get on the plane, where I could sleep some more. Yasu hauled me and my things out of the taxi, in to the airport, pass security and check in, and on to the plane. Yasu sat next to me as I dosed.

"Hey, Mai?" Yasu called to me as we waited for the plane to take off.

"Hm?"

"Promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Don't completely fall for him all over again the minute you see him." I looked over to see him staring at me intently. He was serious. "I can't bare to see you like that again. If you fall in love with him again, Mai, make him work for it. Otherwise, he doesn't deserve it."

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, "Yasu, I don't think I ever fell out of love with Naru."

He gave me a small smile, "I know. I mean in the concept of you confessing. Promise me?"

"I promise."

_I could only hope I could keep it._

"Now let's work on you keeping that."

I tossed him a look, "I swear to God, you've got some type of mind reading powers." He wiggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help laughing.

* * *

><p>All of these events are what led me here. Standing in front of the Davis household next to Yasu. I originally thought I would complete freak out the minute I arrived, but Yasu was right here with me. He's my rock. I can do this.<p>

I look over at my best friend, who was staring up at the huge mansion with gleaming eyes. He looks back down at me and smiles, "Ready, little girl?"

I suck in a breath and press the intimidating little white button next to the door. The door swings open to show Mrs. Davis with a wine glass in her hand. She smiles, "Mai-san."

Whatever murmuring of voice I'd heard in the back ground stops and the scrapping of a chair seems to echo in my head. A door swings open and out comes a much older looking Naru. His eyes seem ten times more intense than the last time I'd seen him, and it seems he hadn't been expecting me. His eyes widen and his mouth parts slowly. When he speaks, his voice is deep and masculine, "Mai?"


	2. Chapter Two

I don't hate casual conversation. I never really had. With Gene, holding a conversation was easy because he knew what to talk about and how to say it. However, Gene never talked as much as she did.

She seemed to _always_ have something to say, whether it was to yell at me or ask me an annoying question or state the obvious or say something that was so idiotic I was forced to bully her. She was so easy to bully. Her reactions were always amusing to me.

I suppose I can say that I wasn't surprised when she confessed. She'd been looking at me more often than normal and she'd wake up looking happy to see me. I found out she was seeing Gene and I just knew. She was in love with Gene.

I wasn't ready for the look of utter sorrow to cross her face. I had figured she'd be happy to know that the man she loved was a kind and caring person, and yet she looked at me as if I'd just ripped her heart out of her chest. It's not like in completely immune to my own emotions. Even I had to admit that I found her cute on some level, but more like a 'little sister' rather than someone I'd want to endeavor a relationship with. Even if she did remind me of a new born puppy, I'd never tell her or any one else that.

Leaving was harder than I thought it'd be. I'd grown used to scolding the irregular members of SPR for being too noisy in my office. I'd grown to tolerate all of their personalities. I'd grown used having her close where I could keep an eye on her to be sure she wasn't being an idiot and getting in to trouble, as per normal. Lin and Madoka seemed to miss her the most, even though I know they missed them all. What was it about her that made it so difficult for everyone to leave her? I wasn't sure I'd ever find out.

Getting Gene's body to England and having a formal burial was what should have brought my mind to peace, but it wasn't. I soon realized my PK was completely going out of control. I was waking up at least once a week with things floating about my room. My mother became desperate as I started coughing up my own blood and catching fevers.

I, much like my father, am always prepared for whatever scheme my mother cooks up. She's _very_ good at surprising us. And she had done it yet again.

Going over to my parents house for tea after work had become a daily routine for me. It kept my mother off of my fathers back and kept me sane, so I'm not answering calls from her all night.

My mother makes excellent tea. She always had for as long as I could remember. So I wasn't surprised when she set tea own for my father and I, and drank herself a glass of wine. She seemed to be waiting by the door. As if expecting someone soon. My father noticed it too because he kept shooting her bewildered looks for her strange behavior.

* * *

><p>The door bell rings and my mother is gone in the blink of an eye. My father and I's conversation switches immediately to her odd behavior, that is, until I hear my mother say, in a warm voice, "Mai-san."<p>

That forced me to immediately cut off what ever I'm saying to my father and push my chair back. I'm to the door in four large steps with my father right behind me. I swing open the door and step in to the hall.

The sight of her astonishes me.

It's Mai… but then again, it isn't. I don't understand it so I ignore it. Instead I say her name,

"Mai?"

When she speaks, her voice is a low purr that sends my blood boiling, "Naru." I hadn't heard that name since I left Japan. That isn't what makes my blood run cold, however. It's her face. It's hard; like concrete. She isn't scowling but she isn't smiling either. Her face is completely smoothed over, as if she was waiting for me to be hateful towards her. I was never hateful to her. A little rude and sometimes mean, but never hateful.

Instead of trying to figure out her attitude, I raise an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing here?" I was aware my father was behind me, but it didn't even occur to me to speak in English. I wasn't completely sure she could speak or understand it, and plus, speaking in Japanese to Mai was about as instinctual as speaking to Gene used to be.

"Your mother invited me." Her gaze is cool and leveled.

"Hey big boss!" A voice says. I look up to see Yasuhara Osamu gliding in to the door. He'd turned out to be a handsome man. Not as handsome as everyone thinks me to be, but handsome none the less.

"And you're here—?"

"We're a package deal." Mai says, moving in front of him to stare me down once again with her chilled face, "You want me? You get him. No other option."

Yasu and Mai? Together? They must be dating.

The thought sends an old pang long forgotten in to my body. I don't dwell on it, instead moving to look at my mother, who smiles and says, "I have a plan."

**"Oh no."** My father groans in English, **"I know that smile."**

A painfully familiar giggle makes my head turn. Mai's hand is over her mouth, but I can see her cheeks raised, as if she is laughing. My mother smiles at her, before turning to us, **"Everyone in the kitchen. Madoka will be here in a few moments to help me explain."** She'd spoken in English, but Mai and Yasuhara begin moving towards the door we'd come out of as if they'd understood her.

With a look from my father that I ignore, I move towards the kitchen.

Like I said, my mother finds ways to surprise us.

* * *

><p><strong>"Absolutely not."<strong> I growl in English, trying my best not to throttle my mother and the pink haired woman in front of me.

**"Oliver, dear,"** my mother smiles the smile that use to make Gene do anything she asked, **"Think about this. Mai-san could really help you with your—"**

**"I said no."** I bite out between clenched teeth. There is no way I'm subjecting someone as small as Mai to _that_. She's too young and _way_ too innocent. Even if it would work, she'd have to live with me in her head all the time, and I don't want to deal with the thoughts of a woman enraptured.

**"Noll,"** Madoka snaps, **"Don't be stubborn."**

I toss a glare her way, **"You're the one who thought this idiotic plan up, aren't you?"**

My father chimes up, **"Actually, Oliver, it isn't that idiotic. It makes sense. I think if she can help you balance out your power, then it's worth a shot."**

I shoot him my frostiest glare,** "No."**

**"Good thing you don't get a say so, huh, Naru?"** Mai's tone chimes around me like the strings on a harp. But not in Japanese. She'd spoken in English. It wasn't perfect— still a tilt to her voice and a noticeable difficulty to me with her R's, but it was still astonishing. I remember when she was in the old SPR office having the most trouble saying 'water,' and now she's speaking English, albeit with an accent.

Despite how amazing I think it truly is for her to come this far in her studies, I can't let her convince me to do this to her.

**"Don't be an idiot. My PK could _kill_ you—"** I'm cut off as chest heaving coughs wrack my body. My mother shrieks my name, running to my side as I attempt to stop. I cover my mouth and I vaguely notice my mother's hands disappear to be replaced by a set of much smaller and more delicate hands.

Something bubbles up my throat and in to my mouth. Copper fills my mouth and I spit the blood out in to the bucket my mother places in front of me. A hand rubs my back as I continue to cough up my own blood.

Eventually it's over and I look up. Yasuhara is standing next to my father with an aloof expression on his face. He's looking to the side of me. I turn my head to see a pale faced Mai looking back at me with a stubborn expression. I vaguely notice my mother shift behind her as she speaks in very pronounced words,** "We. Are. Doing. It. Bottom line, Naru."** Then she turns on her heel and stomps out of the room.

A chuckle makes me turn and I see Yasuhara grinning at me,** "Well, you aren't getting rid of her now. You know how stubborn she is. Might as well get used to it."** With a wink (after his oddly unaccented words), he stands up and calls in Japanese, "Hey, little girl! Wait up!" With a thank you to both of my parents he runs after her.

I look up at my parents, who are stunned in silence. Sighing, I pull my handkerchief from my pocket and wipe my mouth. My father looks over at me, and smiles,** "I've decided I like her."** With a silent groan, I move towards the bathroom. If my father likes Mai, then there's no way I'm getting out of this.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, my father catches me before I leave for my apartment. He puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me, and I turn to see him looking at me with an unreadable expression, <strong>"Oliver, try to deal with this for now. Your mother is really worried about you."<strong>

I turn to him, unable to stop from saying, **"She had no right to bring that girl here."**

My father raises an eyebrow, **"Who is that girl, anyway?"**

**"Her name is Mai Taniyama. She's my former assistant and she's in love with Gene."** Both of his eyebrows shoot up at that, **"She can speak to Gene through her sleep. They have a psychic connection that links their two powers together."** I notice after I said it all that I'd begin scowling.

**"So there is a way for Miss Mai to contact your brother and draw on his powers."**

I understand immediately where he's going with this, **"Father, even if she's able to, there is still no guarantee that she will survive. I could fry her from the inside out."**

**"You could, but you won't."** He fixes me with a leveled look, **"You care about this girl. Maybe not the way Lin cares for Madoka or the way I care for your mother, but you _do_ care for her. Maybe even a little bit more than you're comfortable with, but that doesn't matter. When you shoot your PK at her, you're going to hold back, even if we tell you not to."**

This is my father. A man who's ten times more perceptive than anyone gives him credit for. The same man who taught Madoka and Lin everything they know. He's someone I respect above all others, though a big part of that is that he doesn't say anything that isn't true.

I scratch my jaw, feeling the prickling of the hair growing there, and look up at my father, **"It's difficult not to care about that idiot on some level. You will understand what I mean soon enough."** I turn away,** "Good night."**

He doesn't say anything else as I leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, I'm at one of the testing labs before anyone else. I'm normally early, for everything, even when Mai and I were coworkers. However, that's not the point. Mai is <em>always<em> late. Always. There is no exception. No matter how much she matures or how much older she gets up.

At least that's what I thought.

"I'm surprised you're actually here." Her voice invades the intense reading I'd been doing and I look up to see her standing in the door way. Both of her eyebrows raise, "I'd gotten the sense that you wanted nothing to do with this plan."

"I don't," I say in a murmur, quietly assessing her appearance and simultaneously closing my book, setting it aside.

_Her hair got longer._

It falls down her back like a waterfall, ending at her mid drift; it's still that same roasted brown color. Her eyes are lighter though. A honey colored-cinnamon brown color. Her eyelashes are a dark black color, perfectly framing her eyes. She looks as if she has make up on, but I know that Mai doesn't wear make up. Even now she doesn't. Her nose is still slightly pointy. Her cheek bones are still high. Her lips are still pale. Her skin is still tan. Her legs are still tall, but Mai herself is still short. She's always been so much short than the rest of us, but it never seemed to bother her much. Even now as the white sneakers sit on her feet and _not_ heels, it seemed to completely skip her mind.

"Why, though? If it _does_ fail, you'll be dead. Don't you want to live, Naru?" She tilts her head to the side, blinking her large eyes, looking more like a puppy than a human.

I'm quiet, staring up at the face that I've known since I was seventeen. Even if I hadn't been in to contact with her, it doesn't seem like she's changed much. She is still clearly angry at me— probably for my abrupt leaving— but she still cares about me.

It's an oddly warm feeling.

The same feeling I get when Gene used to give me a present on Christmas, or when my mother used to tie my tie for my school uniform before I learned, or when my father would tell me he was proud of me. I recognize this feeling.

_Family._

For some odd reason, Mai feels like family. The same way Lin and Madoka feels like family. I suppose it just because she knows that much about me and I'd grown comfortable with her.

When I left Japan, it felt as if I was leaving a family member behind. More than a family member really. I can understand my own feelings, at least on some degree. I know enough about myself that I recognize that I thought of the Japanese SPR as a second family, at least to some degree. I wasn't as close to them as I am with my parents or as I was to Gene, but it was nice to have people around me that I didn't have to act like a different person; even if I had used a alias.

"Naru," Mai's strangled voice snaps me out of my reverie. My eyes focus once again to her face, which has gone pale and ashen. Her eyes are wide and she's looking at me as if I'm a smashed piece of valuable china, "You want to die?"

I immediately realize that she took my silence as an admission and I roll my eyes, snapping in an unintentionally annoyed voice, "No, Mai. I do not wish to die."

She looks at me with prominent relief washing over her features, "Oh, thank God."

I raise an eyebrow, "Mai, you _do_ realize that this plan that you three conjured up could _kill_ you, right?"

She smiles. It makes the very room light up from the innocence and radiance shining out. Mai giggles quietly, "If you really believed that, you wouldn't be doing this, no matter who forced you."

She's right, and she knows it too. I wouldn't let my power hurt her. Even when she'd just started working for me, I had this uncontrollable unnecessary _urge_ to be completely positive that the stupid, childish teenager didn't kill herself.

I raise an eyebrow up at her, "You're bolder than you used to be."

Her cheeks color and she ducks her head, "Blame Yasu."

That's when I remember, "Where is he?"

"Back at our hotel. He was asleep when I woke up so I figured I'd follow the directions that Mrs. Davis gave me." She pulls a small paper out of her pocket and waves it in the air.

"You can read English?"

"For the most part." She says, moving closer and finding a seat close by me, but not so close as to make me uncomfortable. She'd always done this. Somehow got close to me physically, but didn't make my internal alarms go off. Gene did the same thing, but is assumed it was because he knew my inner qualms I have about people touching me or getting too close.

"Who taught you?" I cross my legs and place my chin on top of my fist, genuinely interested in who had a hand in making her bilingual.

"Yasu." Mai says, smiling again, but not at me. I suppose it's the memory that made her smile, "Yasu is studying to be a history teacher, and to do that, he needs English as a minor. Eventually, though, he liked it so much that he just double majored in college. He taught me whenever I had a day off from work. It was hard at first, and I still have a few issues now and then, but the hardest parts were over when I got the hang of _L_'s and most of the _R_'s."

"Are you in college as well?" I won't be surprised if she was. As much as I insult Mai's intelligence, she was a fast learner, and I'm sure she still is.

"Yes." Mai says, looking at me with large brown eyes, "I'm a major in linguistics. I've also been minoring in Literature."

"Linguistics and literature." I say with a raised eyebrow, "So you _do_ have a brain."

She glares at me, "Naru!"

"Well well well," A voice says, making both of us look at the door, "Not much changes, huh?" Yasuhara and my parents both stand there with Lin and Madoka not far behind them.

My mother is staring at us in open wonder, while my father watches us with a closed off expression. I forget that they've never seen me have a civil conversation with anyone out side of my immediate circle of friends. Having no friends doesn't really bother me. The general populations of humans that flock me are all idiots. Especially the women. Madoka grins at us, skipping in to the room, **"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"**

I look over Mai, and with a sigh stand. I hold out my hand to her, and she takes it with a smile.


	3. Chapter Three

Naru seems different somehow. Maybe it's knowing that he could possibly die, or maybe it's because he finally put Gene to rest, but he seems more… tame. Like a lion that has had it's claws cut. It's like he's already given up on life.

I look over to see Naru standing next to his father and Lin. The three men are playing with the computers and other complex equipment while Madoka and Yasu set me up on the equipment I'll need. According to Professor Davis, the equipment will read the energy that Naru sends out and will continue to read it as my body either accepts it or rejects it. This entire thing can go one of two ways and no one is really sure which way it will go.

Naru seems to think it will go badly. He expressed his worries subtly, but they rung out loud and clear. I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped the entire thing right before it starts. I know that Naru isn't a horrible person— anyone who is as much of a people person as me can see that— but I'm surprised that he'd be this worried about me. I meant what I'd said though, if he truly believed I'd die, then he wouldn't be doing this at all.

Professor Davis turns to us as Madoka applies that last of the suction heads connected to the wires, **"Alright. We're ready to start."**

Naru is suddenly in front of me, "If you feel anything weird, like your brain feeling too big for your head or your feeling as if your eyes are going to burst, tell us immediately. That's signs of your body rejecting the PK." He'd spoken in Japanese. I guess to be sure I understood exactly what he said.

Professor Davis shoos his son in to the chair across from me, **"Alright. Ready, Oliver?" **At Naru's nod, he turns to me, **"Mai?"** I nod seriously, looking at Naru.

There hadn't been any preparation for this because no matter how well trained my body is, or how well developed my mind is, it all comes down to what my body decides.

**"Begin."** Professor Davis says in a deep voice. All of the equipment around us buzzes alive and the suction heads on my body grow warm.

Everything is completely silent for a moment, save for the buzzing of the machines around us, and then Naru lifts his hand. I see his skin actually glow white for a moment before it feels as if my body heats up and then my entire body jerks backwards. My chair goes flying out from underneath me and I'm forced to steady myself by standing up completely. I look up at everyone, who stares at me.

**"Oliver,"** Professor Davis calls to his son, **"Do that again. Except more power behind it."**

**"You actually have to _try_ for this to work, idiot scientist."** I intentionally used Gene's nickname for him. I'd heard Gene say it right before he disappeared. Professor Davis looks over sharply, as does everyone else except Naru. He glares at me, the sight frosty and flench-worthy, but I just stare back with a smooth face, trying to irritate him in to taking this seriously.

He throws his hand as if he's throwing a baseball, and I feel the warmth pass through me again. This time I'm actually knocked down. My feet are thrown backwards and I hit the ground— Hard. My head smacks in to the padding previously placed incase this were to happen.

Naru is next to me before anyone else can even scream my name in shock. I try to stand and he grabs my arm, hoisting me up as Yasu and Madoka run over and check over me. I ignore them, looking over at the dark haired man, "Again." It took me a moment to realize that I switched back to my native tongue as frustration made my voice gruff.

"Mai—"

"Now, Naru!"

He looks angry that I cut him off, but he takes his position again as Yasu and Madoka step off the mat. Liquid ice fills my veins and I close my eyes as Naru puts his two hands together, filling up the power in between before throwing it at me once again. When it hits me, I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>My eyes open.<p>

I'm in a room that is completely white. Upon further inspection, I realize even the chair I'm siting in is white. My dress is plain, white, and it stops at my knees. I don't have on any shoes. Suddenly, Naru is in front of me. He's looking down at me with intense blue eyes— but then he smiles, and I realize this isn't Naru.

"Gene?" I ask in astonishment, standing up and looking at the older Davis twin. Despite what others might think, I haven't seen Eugene Davis since the day his body was found and I confessed to Naru. Once I quit the ghost hunting business, I just didn't see him anymore.

Gene smiles at me, "Hello, Mai. Welcome."

"Welcome to what?"

"It's called plenty of things but I call it heaven." Gene laughs quietly, "Believe it or not, everything is white like this." It's then I realize he's wearing a completely white suit with no shoes on. It contrasts surprisingly well with his pale skin.

"Why don't we have any shoes on?"

_Way to go Mai. Out of the million things you should be asking right now, _that's_ the first one you ask? Idi~ot!_

Gene laughs, "I really don't understand it myself." He reaches for me then, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "Why don't we have a seat? I wish to speak with you." I turn when he waves his hand, and suddenly, a completely white couch is where my chair had been.

I sit down quickly, waiting for him to situate himself before asking, "Is this about Naru?"

The blue eyed man grins, "Smart girl." The tone he uses makes me blush, and his smile widens when he sees it. I look away and it seems he takes pity on me as he rests his arm along the back of the couch, "Yes. This is about my brother."

I glance around, "I guess since I'm here, that means that our plan didn't work and I'm dead." Tears jump to my eyes, "And Naru is going to die too."

"Not necessarily."

I look up at Gene through a watery gaze, "What do you mean?"

He grins, "Mai, you aren't dead. Your heart has just stopped briefly. Right now, my brother is giving you CPR." His eyes glitter mysteriously, "It's technically kissing, you know."

I blush crimson and swat at his shoulder, "You're a jerk!"

He laughs, rubbing his shoulder before growing serious and placing his hands in his lap, "Mai, you're the only person that could possibly ever understand my brother. You _know_ what it's like to have powers that you don't understand. You _know_ what it's like to lose everything and everyone you care about and have nothing. You _know_ what it's like to have the only person in the entire world who could ever possibly understand you murdered in front of your very eyes." His eyes are sympathetic but his voice is strong, "Mai, you have to help him."

I nod, pushing away the memories and emotion that came with everything he just said, "How do I do that?"

Gene smiles at me softly, "Just promise me you'll help him and I'll give you the ability to handle his powers."

I look at Gene imploringly and then I decide it's no use trying to get his meaning out. Gene and Naru obviously share the same genes for a reason. Just because they have completely opposite personalities doesn't mean they have completely opposite tendencies. Gene is probably just as stubborn as Naru. With a trusting smile, I nod, "I promise."

Gene smiles, "Good." He stands and I follow suit. He stands in front of me for a moment in a silence that feels awkward for me.

I clear my throat, "Uh… what now?"

Gene grins, "Now you go back to your body." He steps forward so he's standing directly in front of me. He reaches for me; placing one hand on my hip and one on my neck, he pulls me to him.

"What are you—" I'm cut off as Gene's lips cover my own. Immediately I try to break his hold—_what the hell is he doing?!_—but it's then that I feel it. The swirling of power being transferred from him to me. My entire body heats up and eventually I begin to sweat. My hair is down, so it sticks to my shoulders and exposed back as I sweat buckets.

Gene's power enters my mouth with a warm feeling and travels through out my body like a bucket of ice water. After what seems like an eternity, Gene pulls away. He grins down at me, "Nice sugar, sugar."

I roll my eyes and blush at the same time, "You're an idiot."

He laughs, stepping back and pushing my hair behind my ear again, "It's time for you to go now. Take care of that idiot for me. He needs to let _someone_ in, and there's no one better than you."

I tilt my head, "I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that. Do you mean because I can now help him control his powers or because of my—"

"Bye now!" Gene says, pushing me away.

And then I'm falling.

* * *

><p>I snap back in to my body with a gasp.<p>

My eyes snap open and I see a pair of blue eyes and a head of black hair hovering over me. He stares at my eyes for a moment, as if reassuring himself that I'm alive, and then he stands, speaking in Japanese, "No more. That's it." He begins to walk away.

"Naru, no! I can do it!" I shout, also speaking in Japanese, trying to stand. I roll over on to my stomach and push myself up slightly, but my body won't listen. My legs won't work. I can still feel the liquid ice running through my veins. This must be Gene's powers still transferring over to me.

I look up at the dark haired man in hopes he'll help, but he hadn't even stopped to listen to me. He's gone.

"Mai, it's alright." Madoka says, coming to my side, "We did everything we could—"

**"No!"** I shout at her, using English so that Professor Davis can also understand me, surprising everyone in to completely silence. Yasu and Professor Davis had already been quiet, but now they just stared at me in shock, as well as Madoka. I grab her shoulder weakly, staring in to her eyes with my wide ones, "**I saw Gene, Madoka."** Her eyes widen and I hear Professor Davis gasp, **"I _can_ help him. _Please_, help me up and let me save him!"**

I don't know where the last part came from, but I know it's true. I can't let Naru fall in to even more darkness. He's already surrounded by enough death and never ending shadows; I want to be his light. I want to be his warmth. I _want_ to be more to him, even if he's already broken my heart.

Madoka watches me for a moment with a misty gaze, before looking up at the men behind me briefly, then she's grabbing my arm. Yasu is next to me then and he helps me as well. After a few tries, I'm standing on wobbly legs. They move away when I'm steady enough, and Professor Davis is next to me then. He looks down at me with dark eyes that are somehow warm, **"Help him. He's all Luella and I have left."**

His admission makes me emotional, and I nod. I move towards the door, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Before I know it, I'm to the door and I turn the nob, pushing it open.

Naru is standing a ways down the hall way. Far enough where he couldn't have heard our conversation, but close enough that his head turns when I call his name. He stands up straight from the wall he's leaning on, "Mai, what are you doing—" by then he'd gotten close enough for me to reach for him as my body falls forward. He catches me, cutting himself off.

"I _can_ save you." I say in a quiet voice, looking up at him. His eyebrows draw together, probably at my odd word choice. I reach up and grab the back of his neck with my hands, pulling his face down to mine. He allows it, and I place my mouth over his. Naru freezes as I part his lips with my tongue, and I feel the burn of his power enter my body as the ice leaves me.


	4. Chapter Four

I had to leave the room, otherwise I might have had a late panic attack. Her heart had actually _stopped_. I'd never felt so terrified in my entire life. The thought that some one— not just some one, actually. The thought that _Mai_ would be dead _because of me?_ It nearly killed me.

And then she was calling my name.

When she first grabbed my neck, I'd thought she was going to whisper something in my ear. Maybe a few words or just something that would somehow make me go back and try again.

Instead of saying something to me, however, she kisses me. That astonishes me enough (Mai has never really been a bold person), but then she opens my mouth… _with her tongue._

I begin to push her away, but then I feel it. The burning fire that _is_ my PK leaves my body, while the cooling liquid ice enters my body and brings the inferno to a simmer. After what feels like minutes, but is only a few seconds, Mai pulls away. Her cheeks are a bright red and she seems to be embarrassed beyond comprehension, but she still manages to choke out, "I saw Gene and he gave me the ability."

I just stare down at her, trying not to show any emotion on my face while I attempt to sort out the millions of thoughts going through my head. I don't feel as if I'm going to explode at any moment anymore, I actually feel a little chilled, but that doesn't help the fact that my ex-assistant just kissed me. Even if it was to help.

"Gene… gave… you… the ability… to control… my… PK…" It all came out in a very low and gurgled voice that seemed to make her blush ever harder.

"Yes." She looks up at me, and tries for a smile, "We should probably go back in side and talk about this with Professor Davis, Madoka and Yasu. I'm sure they'd want to know."

Feeling myself go in to auto pilot, I nod. I release her, only to have her stand with no effort. My PK must have given her strength. She seems to register my shock; looking up at me with large brown eyes, she smiles. It's more mocking than endearing. It snaps me out of my shock enough to glare at her, and she laughs softy, stepping back in to the room.

I follow behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wait,"<strong> Madoka says to a tomato faced Mai,** "Gene _kissed_ you?"**

**"He didn't kiss me!"** Mai says spastically, waving her arms around.

**"That's what you said!"** Yasuhara laughs.

We are all currently sitting down around a table in the lab. My father sits at the head of the table, watching me with imploring eyes. He's studying me to make sure what Mai and I say is true. I know that in ten minutes, I look three years better. I've always been pale, but my eyes no longer look sunken in. My body doesn't feel like it's burning from the inside out any more. I'm not completely exhausted either.

That doesn't make me feel any less mortified.

Mai _kised_ me, for Gods sake.

_'Why are you still thinking about it?'_ Gene's voice bounces around in my head, reminding me that he's the reason we're in this mess,_ 'Did you like it that much?'_

I mentally sigh as Mai is teased by both Madoka and Yasuhara, _'As I recall from Mai's story, you also kissed her.'_

_'It's not like she responded. I don't know where you got the outrageous idea that she loves me. That girl couldn't be farther from loving me if she tried.'_ Gene sounded vaguely annoyed.

_'Only because she's attempting to substitute me with you.'_

_'Oh, don't be an idiot! Mai loves you. She always has. She's just so angry with you right now that it's hard for you to see that.'_

_'And what about when we were in Japan? Was she angry with me then?'_

_'No. _You_ were angry. Angry at everything. From the world to yourself. Back then you didn't know how to deal with your anger so you pawned off Mai's love on me. Now, you don't know how to deal with her anger, and you're doing the same thing. Mai _does not _love me.'_

To my rational mind, everything he is saying makes sense. However, I don't think my rational mind is ready to look at analyzing what my brother is saying. I'm not ready for this.

**"Uh, Naru!"** A voice calls. I look up to see Mai glaring over at me, **"Could you at least _help_ me?!"**

_'I don't think she's going to give you a choice to decide whether you're ready or not.'_ Gene says, his voice is quiet but amused.

I couldn't help but agree with him.

**—~—**

I've never seen my mother like this.

**"Oh, Oliver!"** She wails, still clinging to me. If it was anyone else, I'd have pushed them away, but this is my mother. If I attempted to push her away, she would probably just sob harder.

**"Luella, please,"** My father says, trying to calm her down.

**"Explain it to me one more time."** Lin says from the kitchen table, typing all of this in to his laptop.

**"Mai now has Gene's ability to absorb Oliver's power and take it in to herself."** My father states clearly, **"One she absorbs it, it automatically begins to disperse back in to the world around us."**

**"And how does this attain the power from Oliver?"**

I cringe inwardly, already anticipating my mothers reaction.

**"Miss Mai literally sucks it out of him…"** My father's grin is annoying, **"Out of his mouth, anyway."**

Lin's typing stops and my mother jerks away to look at my face. She puts her hand over her mouth, **"Oliver… are you… blushing?"**

**"He is."** My father says, his grin widening, **"It's not like you could really blame him. Mai is quite the beautiful young lady, and she's smart too."**

My mother shoots him a look, **"What do you mean, dear?"**

He just laughs deeply, **"I'm saying that for being untrained, that girl is incredibly intelligent when it comes to parapsychology equipment."**

**"Yasuhara has done extensive research on all things concerning the paranormal. He's taught her everything he knows."** I tell them, ignoring the fact that they were all talking about me as if I'm not here.

**"Yasuhara? Her friend?"** My mother asks me, her eyes long having dried from her tears.

I nod, **"They're dating."**

Lin raises an eyebrow and I shoot him a look. He doesn't believe it, but it's the only thing that makes sense.

* * *

><p>I've never been the type of man to really care about the need for a woman's companionship. However, since my idiot brother decided that it was a good idea to give Mai the power to literally suck the life out of me, now I really do need a woman.<p>

"Naru?" Mai says my name with shock coating her voice. I don't blame her. It's three o'clock in the morning and I'm knocking on her hotel door.

I step in to the light of the moon so she'll see my eyes bright with fever and my skin damp with sweat, "I need—"

Before I can even ask her, her lips are on mine. The fire through out my body leaves me immediately, and the liquid ice settles in to my core. It's a feeling that honestly makes me grateful. The constant heat of my PK is like having a thick duvet covering my body with heaters on all around me, in the middle of a hot summer night.

Mai pulls away with red cheeks and an exhale of hot air. She smiles softly at me, "You don't ever have to ask for my help, Naru."

I look down at her, wondering how my brother can possibly believe that a girl as kind and innocent as Mai could ever love a man like me. Nonetheless, in this moment, I'm overwhelmed with the urge to pay her back _somehow._

"I'm hungry." I murmur, attempting to relay a message with out having to actually say it. I just don't know how. I've never asked a woman to do anything with me before.

Mai grins, "There's a twenty-four hour café downstairs. They deliver their tea in bags. I could make it for you."

With out saying anything else, I turn and begin to lead the way. I hear her sigh softly, before turning around and locking the door. She's next to me in the next moment and we move down the hallway together.

I can't help but look down at her. The moonlight reflects off of her brown hair, making it seem ten times darker. It oddly goes with her olive skin and bright eyes. Her lashes make a shadow on her face; they're too long for them not to. Even in simple jean shorts and a t-shirt, Mai is still one of the smaller girls I've ever seen, and she's only gotten ten times more innocent in these past six years.

_'Stop not thinking about how cute she is, idiot scientist.'_ Gene's annoying voice is in my head once again, _'You totally think she's just as adorable as the rest of us do.'_

I suppose by 'the rest of us', Gene means himself and everyone else around Mai on a daily bases.

_'Go away.'_ I tell him dismissively. He's beginning to get completely unbearable.

I don't need him to tell me how adorable Mai is.


	5. Chapter Five

"And just where have you _been_, little girl?!" His voice is closer than I would have ever expected, and I jump. The lights flicker on and two incredibly dark eyes stare down in to mine. I cringe as that sarcastic smile of his fills my entire vision.

"Yasu—" I attempt to reason with him, but he's having none of it.

"I don't think so!" He grabs my arm and pulls me over to the bed that we share. He sits cross legged and then he's grinning at me, "You were with Naru, weren't you?" I blush bright red and he squeals like a school girl, "I knew it! Tell me everything!"

"There isn't much to tell," I say, my face red for a completely different reason. I think back to the little rendezvous that Naru and I had earlier, "We just went out and had some tea. I had a bagel with chocolate."

"And what did you two talk about?"

I shrug, feeling the warmth of the sun as it rises up over the city, "He mostly listened to me talk. I told him about everything that happened after he left and what my life has been like. I told him about our apartment and more about college. By the time I was done talking and the café refused to sell us anymore tea, it was seven o'clock. We'd spent four hours talking." I couldn't help but smile. Naru had just _listened_. I think that's one of the best parts about Naru. He doesn't talk as much as he listens.

Yasu smiles gently, "Mai, we haven't been here for three days, and you're already falling again. Watch yourself, little girl."

I nod, "I know. It's just hard. I'm falling for him all over again, but this time it's different somehow…"

"Because you're older now," Yasu says, smiling at me, "You have a little experience with relationships too. And to top it all off, you can read people a helluva lot better than you had when you were still a teenager. You've matured as a person, while the boss doesn't seem to have changed at all."

"Be that as it may, Naru seems different too. He's… softer, somehow." I'd been thinking about this since he'd invited me out for tea. Well, more like I invited him out after he said he was hungry. But that was more him inviting me without _actually_ inviting me.

_Wait, what?_

I think I just confused myself.

Yasu shakes his head, a knowing look in his dark eyes, "You only think that because you notice how he treats you."

"How… he treats me?" The statement honestly confuses me, and I tilt my head to the side.

Yasu pouts at me, "You're so cute." Then he sighs, smiling softly at me, "Naru has always treated you different from the rest of us. It's the reason Masako hated you, remember? Even if you couldn't see it, we could. When the cases got dangerous, you were the first to get a body guard. If you fell asleep, he just let you sleep. And, the biggest part, he only ever drank your tea."

My face is warm after he finishes speaking. Even if I remember most of what he said, I had to argue somehow, "Yasu. He did _not_ only drink my tea."

Yasu laughs, "Yes he did. Masako tried to give him tea one time, and I saw him poor it out in a plant." He laughs harder, "I think the plant died a couple of days later."

My jaw drops open, but I can't help but laugh, "Her tea killed the plant?!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Mai-san,"<strong> Mrs. Davis greets when I knock on the door. She smiles at Yasu, **"Hello, Yasuhara-kun. You two come on in. I've just finished dinner."**

I step in to the house with Yasu following behind me. Naru is standing next to his father in the living room. When he sees me, he grabs a yellow folder from his father, and then he's grabbing my wrist. I send Yasu a panicked look as Naru pulls me in to some type of home library.

"Naru, what's going on?" I ask him as he grabs my shoulders and steers me over to a large recliner. He sits me down and hands me the folder. I send him a confused look as he stands next to me, clicking a few buttons on a laptop that somehow appears on the table next to me. I look up as the sound of a machine working fills the quiet room. A projector screen moves down on the wall, and then the beginning of a slide show pops up.

"Open the case file, Mai." Naru says as the lights dim, but the lamp next to me says on.

I open it to see the classic lay out for a case. The title is "The Blanchard Estate". I look up at the screen to see the same thing written there. Then I'm looking at Naru with narrowed eyes, "Naru, we literally got your powers under control _yesterday_, and you want to accept a case? Don't you think you should rest and rejuvenate—"

"Just pay attention, Mai. After I show you everything, then you can reject it if you want, but you need to see." He's shadowed by the darkness of the room, but with the light coming from the lamp and the light coming from the projecter, I can basically see his face. He's not as pale as he had been when I first arrived, and he looks as if he'd gotten a good nights sleep, even though I _know_ he was up most of the night.

"If I say no, you'll really stay home and rest?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow. I didn't really believe him.

He blinks at me, "It's not like I could go with out you. If you say no, I'd have no choice but to accept it."

He makes a good point, so I nod, "Fine. So what's up?"

"The Blanchard estate is a two hundred year old home. It's was built to house a doctor and his family in the early eighteen hundreds." He clicks a button on the laptop, and the screen flips to a painting of an old English family. The doctor stands behind a chair next to a young boy (maybe seven or eight) while a woman sits in the chair holding a little girl (maybe two or three). Both females have bonnets while both men wear suspenders.

"This is the Blanchard family?" I ask, even though I know it's a stupid question.

He doesn't call me on it, "The first. The house stayed with the Blanchard's after this family passed. Our client is Meredith Blanchard. She's around nineteen— her father died and the house was passed to her." I make a sound of understanding, and Naru changes the slide again. Another picture pops up, and it has to be the inside of the house. Only this is also a painting. The painting shows a staircase, a very long staircase.

"This is the house before the murders. The artist who painted this said that he felt the need to paint the area. He was later hung for witchcraft, but the reality was just that he probably had psychic abilities."

"There were murders?" I ask. I flip a page in the folder to find each murder explained, but I wait for Naru.

"Yes. Mrs. Blanchard and her son, Edwind, were found strewn all of the staircase. Their heads were placed on sticks and put in the front yard, as if they were trophies." I raise a hand to my mouth in horror, but then Naru flips the slide again and I'm faced with a drawing. It's obviously done by a child, but the detail is astounding. It's also horrifying. "This picture was drawn by Amelia Blanchard. She was four at the time and she'd found the bodies, and also discovered the heads."

I feel my stomach churn, but don't say anything as Naru continues. "Mr. Blanchard was blamed for their deaths, and hung in his own front yard. Amelia was raised by her grandparents afterwards."

"She moved in with them?"

Naru shakes his head, "She refused to leave the estate. Her grandparents had no choice but to move in to take care of her. However, we have sources that say that her grandparents never really saw Amelia after moving in. She mostly kept to her room, although some civilians from the local towns say that they once could hear her singing from the graveyard where her family was burried.

"Before Amelia died, she had carved the words 'I saw it all' in to the wall of her bed room. Then she hung herself from the balcony. When her grandmother found her, her finger nails were all ripped off and traces of blood were found on the wall. So were pieces of her nails. Her grandmother had a heart attack after finding her, and her grandfather was found stabbed to death in the kitchen."

"How did you get all of this information?" I ask, looking up at him and ignoring the churning in my stomach.

He looks down at me with an aloof face, "My father is the CEO of SPR. Not only that, but we have the top researchers in all of Britain. And also, I'm _Oliver Davis_, Mai. Did you expect me _not_ to have access to this kind of information?"

I glare, "It was just a question, narcissist." I turn back to the screen with a huff and I get the vague feeling he's rolling his eyes at me.

"Now, like I said earlier, the clients name is Meredith Blanchard." The screen flips again to show the smiling face of a young girl. She can't be any older than eighteen or nineteen, and she's blonde. Her green eyes shine bright in the sunlight, and I can see the Blanchard estate in the background. She seems to be wearing designer clothing. Naru flips the slide again and I'm face to face with a Meredith Blanchard that is battered and beaten. I can't help the gasp that leaves me, "She says she was beat by an invisible man. She didn't hear anything and she didn't see anything. From what she says, it seems to me that she suffered a brief form of being blind. She informs SPR that her vision turned white while she was being assaulted. Once the beating stopped, she had her sight back."

"Do you think this goes with what Amelia carved in to the wall?" I ask, genuinely interested in the case.

Naru looks down at me, "It's definitely a possibility." He looks back up at the screen the same time I do. It flips to a picture of a woman floating ten feet in the air, "Meredith's father called in this psychic. The woman was well known and had a high success rate."

"Had?" I ask, already knowing the outcome.

"She was murdered by the spirit that haunts the estate. However, before being murdered, she had a seance and contacted it. There are recordings of her just asking simple questions with static in the back ground. We slowed the recording down, removed her voice and played the static backwards. On the tapes, the only thing that was recorded was a man saying 'don't see me' over and over again. The next day, the woman was found hanging from the chandelier with her eyes gauged out."

My stomach churns again as chills break out on my arms and legs. I feel myself gag, and Naru picks up a vomit bag, handing it to me and I release my breakfast in to the bag. Large, chilled hands lift my hair away from my face, and I'm grateful. It isn't long that I'm finished, and Naru is handing me a damp rag and a bottle of water. I wipe my mouth, and drink from the bottle.

"Sorry." I say, holding the cool bottle to my head, "I've always had a weak stomach."

"I know." He says quietly, his hand on my back. Somewhere in the process of me throwing up, he'd moved to sit next to me. After I was done he'd let my hair go, but I'm thankful that he kept his hand on my back. It gave me something to focus on other than the thoughts of the gory case, "You used to throw up when I briefed you on cases all the time."

I laugh as I remember his face the first time is spewed all over the office floor, "Yeah. Eventually you just started bringing bags and water."

The corner of his mouth twitches so fast I think it's an illusion, but then he's rolling his eyes and I forget about it. Naru stands, moving back by the laptop to flip the screen again. This time it's a picture of the entire estate in today's year.

"The most common reports have been of mirrors suddenly breaking, all of the water in the house being shut off, the shiniest things in the house being found buried in the garden, and certain rooms being so cold that breath could be seen. This case has been rated a Code Red."

"I'm going to assume that's pretty high on the 'oh shit' list." A deep voice rings through the room. I look up to see Yasu swagger in to the room with a smile, "Professor Davis briefed me on the same thing. Mai!" He sends me a grin.

I look up to see Naru watching me, obviously waiting for the same thing Yasu is. I sigh. It's not like I _can't_ take the case. They both want to, and telling them no while they're on the same page is like finding the end of Temple Run. It just can't be done.

I roll my eyes, "Fine. I don't guess I have a choice."

Yasu whoops with joy and Naru looks satisfied. He closes his laptop, and the projector flips off. The lights come back on as the projector screen moves back up. I look up to see Yasu smiling and doing some kind of stupid happy dance. I roll my eyes, grin, and shake my head before looking at Naru.

I have to kiss him every time his PK flares up too much. I'm not exactly sure how to feel about that. If I was still a child, I'd be so embarrassed that I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

However, I'm older now, and even if Naru _had_ broken my heart, I'd somehow found myself in a few relationships. Relationships that gave me enough experience to just accept the fact that I have to kiss Naru for him to survive. So I suppose the experience came in handy.

However, the only one I actually remember is when I dated a guy named Akira. He was sweet and caring and attentive, but he was also boring. He didn't try to rile me up like Naru used to (and still likes to, apparently) and he never pushed his limits. He always waited for my okay, or waited for ME. As ridiculous as it probably sounds, I didn't want that.

I wanted Naru.

Now as I look up at him, he looks away from Yasu's atrocious dance. Then he's watching me with a set of deeply layered blue eyes. I can never tell what he's thinking, but I can tell you one thing. When I smiled at him, his eyes flared up in an inferno that seemed to want to burn me from the inside out. The scary part?

I'd be all too happy to let it.


	6. Chapter Six

I honestly never expected her to say yes. I'd been resolved to pass up this case because I just _knew_ Mai wouldn't go for it, and yet she did. My father had _forced_ me to use the slideshow that had been used at the conference, and Mai had _actually_ said yes. I'm not sure whether to be pleased or suspicious.

"You look pleased," A voice says. I look up to see Lin walking in to the conference room with Madoka not far behind. Lin sits down on the couch across from my recliner, "I'm going to assume Mai agreed to take the case."

Madoka squeals, curling up next to her husband on the couch, "I haven't worked with Mai in a long time!"

"It will be the same." I tell her quietly, remembering Mai's explanation of the last six years of her life from this morning.

"How do you know that?" Madoka asks, genuinely interested, "She could have continued ghost hunting after we left—"

"She didn't." I tell her, my voice firm.

"How do you know that?" Lin asks, repeating his wife's phrase from earlier.

I feel as if I'm entering a trap, but I answer him anyway, "She told me."

Madoka snaps at the chance, "When?!" I look over at her to see her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. She looks as if she's about to attack me for the information.

I roll my eyes at her, annoyed immensely by her constant need to be in my business, but I answer her none the less, "I went see her this morning so she could assist me on my PK. We went to a café for breakfast, and she told me."

"So Mai has been…" Madoka makes a face, "Doing _what_, exactly? In six years, a lot could happen." I'm just grateful she didn't ask about breakfast.

"She got a job." I tell her, feeling as if that was given, "Mai graduated high school, moved in with Yasuhara, and got accepted in to Tokyo University. She's majoring in linguistics with a minor in literature. Her grades are average and she has no social life because of work."

"You were able to interrogate her_ that _well at breakfast?" Lin's eyes are wider than normal.

I roll my eyes, "She just told me. I didn't have to ask."

Madoka and Lin share a look, but it's Madoka that asks, "Exactly how long were you two talking?"

I glare at them, but I know that there isn't a way for me to get out of this one, so I answer, "Nearly four hours."

_"FOUR HOURS?!" _They both exclaim.

* * *

><p>That night, before Mai and Yasuhara leave, Mai stops by the door. I'm walking them to the door (if I didn't, my mother would have been angry; and as much as I hate to admit it, my mother terrifies me), and I don't expect her to stop so suddenly. I almost run in to her, but I'm able to stop before sending us both rumbling down in a mass of arms and legs. However, that might be better, because I'm only able to stop just as I got close behind her. So when Mai turns around, she's face to face with my chest.<p>

I keep my calm mask on, but I expect her to freak out. She nearly does. Her face turns red and she stutters out apologies. When I just raise an eyebrow at her, she clears her throat, "Um, we might as well deal with your PK _now_ so that we won't have to worry about it _later."_

Seeing where she's going with this, I grab her small hips with my large hands and pull her closer. Pressing my lips against her, she opens her mouth the same time I do, and the burning of my PK leaves my body, only to be replaced with a cooling sensation.

Mai pulls away from me, and then she's smiling at me, "Goodnight, Naru." Then both her and Yasuhara are gone in a flurry of spasticness. The strange thing is that Yasuhara just stood their while Mai kissed me.

It's like they aren't even dating.

* * *

><p><strong>"Doctor?"<strong> My secretary's voice says. Her dull green eyes sparkle in interest,** "I was informed you were sick."**

**"I am feeling better now, Juliet. Thank you."** I reply in as monotone of a voice as I can muster.

Juliet is a twenty-six year old woman with blonde hair and pale skin. She is one of the most cliché women I've ever met. Her favorite hobbies include shopping for overly expensive clothing, being an imbecile, drinking gallons of Starbucks, and annoying me. She seems to always have fake nails on, and even though she's at least six feet tall, she wears heels that are longer than my check stubs.

**"Well, I'm glad," **She purrs, her exposed breasts becoming apparent when she bends over the desk, **"It seems you and I have a date."** She winks one of her fake eyelash covered lids at me.

I don't dignify her obvious come on with a response, I simply say,** "We leave at eight today. You will be riding in the van with me and two honored guests."**

Of course I meant two college students with only _half_ of the knowledge a professorial parapsychologist should have, but she didn't need to know that. Quite frankly, if my father hadn't hired her (something about me needing something else to stare at other than case files all day), she'd be out of here before I could catch my next breath. It's not that she's ignorant (for an such an annoying person, I have to say that she has all of the qualities is be looking for in a secretary), it's just that it's quite annoying having to deal with her flirting.

**"Um, honored guests?"** She tries to run after me in those stupid heels as I move past her to my office. She catches my jacket sleeve,** "Excuse me for my boldness, but who exactly are they? You don't normally have 'honored guests'." **She's smiling awkwardly, looking if she's annoyed at the prospect that I actually talk to people other than _her._ I think I'd honestly consider the idea of suicide if I only ever spoke to _her._

I raise an eyebrow at her as I stare at her hand, which is still holding my jacket sleeve. She seems to get the idea, letting it go with a blush through all of the make up on her face. I level a glare at her,** "They're former colleges of mine. A researcher with excellent skills. And also an assistant that actually _did her job _rather than _asking me idiotic questions_. So if you're done with this little interview, I have paperwork to fill out."**

Her jaw had successfully hit the floor during my little speech, and her face reddens when I send her one last glare before entering my office. I shut the door firmly behind me, hoping she'll get the idea that I don't want to be bothered.

Juliet is everything that I hate in a woman.

* * *

><p><em>Mai and Yasuhara, you better not be late. <em>The though swirls around my head as I stand outside with the rest of the team. The equipment is almost finished being loaded in to the two vans that we're bringing along.

My father had decided about an hour ago that he would stay here with the primary researchers incase we need his help. Lin and Madoka are going to be my co-investigators on this case while I'm the primary investigator. Yasuhara is being assigned with our researchers Marcus and Phillip. Juliet is my secretary (she's also apparently Madoka's favorite play thing— Madoka hates her) and Mai is my personal tea maid.

"Oh my God," Madoka laughs, speaking in Japanese, "You seriously put Mai as your personal tea maid!" She had been going over the positions in the case file, and now she's bent over laughing.

Lin raises an eyebrow, also speaking in Japanese, "She isn't going to be very pleased to hear that."

"Hear what?" Every stops what they're doing to see the small brunette walking forward with Yasuhara not far behind her. Se had spoken in Japanese, but her voice is so naturally soft that I think everyone can't help but pay attention to what could be considered the voice of an angel. Mai is wearing a white blouse and high waist jeans. Even I have to admit that they fit her exceptionally well. On her feet are simple white sneakers, but I notice she has on white ankle socks that I can only see because the bottom of her pants are rolled up slightly. I swing my eyes back up to her face to see her getting closer, and then I notice that she'd somehow braided her bangs and they are pinned to her head with a hair piece that has two white ribbons pasted to it. The ribbons had somehow woven itself through her hair.

All in all, she looks adorable and pure.

_Not that I'd ever tell her that._

She blinks her big brown eyes at me, "Naru? Are you okay?"

Yasuhara narrows his eyes at me. He must have noticed the I'd been studying her too closely— even I admit I'd been paying to much attention to how she looks today.

I send a glare at her, annoyed that she'd make me notice how adorable she is in front of my co-workers, "I'm fine. You're almost late."

Mai rolls her eyes at me, instantly agitated by me, "Yeah yeah. Whatever." She then notices Madoka, who had somehow kept herself under control in the moments that Mai and Yasuhara had walked up, "Madoka!" She grins at the woman.

Madoka squeals, "Mai-chan!" In an instant, Madoka is squeezing the life out of the brown haired girl, "You look so cute!"

Yasuhara smiles at Lin and I, "This ought to be interesting." He shakes Lin's hand.

A flash of blonde to my right makes me turn my head and I watch Juliet make her way to Mai and Madoka with a sneer on her pale face. I inwardly cringe.

**_This isn't going to be pretty._**


	7. Chapter Seven

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that Naru scheduled the case to be investigated literally the DAY after I agreed to take the case. However, I'd thought that even _Naru_ would have more self-preservation than that. Apparently not.

"Mai, we're going to be late!" Yasu calls from by the door. He's been ready to go for an hour, but it isn't even close to eight and the office building is _maybe_ a two minute car ride away. I don't see why he's in such a rush.

I bet Naru is going to make some type of comment about me almost being late or something.

By the time I finally get my hair in to the stupid braid (my bangs had been flipping over themselves all day) and pin them to my head, it's almost eight. We hail a taxi and are at the office in five minutes. I check my phone before getting out of the taxi and we have three minutes to spare.

"She isn't going to be very pleased to hear that." Lin is saying to Naru as I walk up.

"Here what?" I ask, still walking closer. I see Naru turn to me and his gaze swings down my body swiftly before looking back up at me. He seems to be staring at my face with an odd look in his eyes, so I ask, "Naru? Are you okay?"

His gaze flicks to Yasu, who appears behind me, and then he's glaring at me, "I'm fine. You're almost late."

_Great, he's being an asshole today._

I roll my eyes, "Yeah yeah. Whatever." I look over to see Madoka standing by Lin. She's got on an adorable business suit. I can't help but grin at her, "Madoka!"

Madoka grins back at me, "Mai-chan!" She practically runs to me, hugging me tightly and saying, "You look so cute!"

_I should. This is my favorite outfit._

Yasu walks to Lin and Naru, saying something that I didn't quite catch before shaking Lin's hand. I turn to Madoka and begin a conversation about the ride over here when I tap on my shoulder catches my attention. Madoka steps away as I turn around, only to have a hand thrusted in my face.

The hand is pale, with bright pink press on nails and millions of gold dangles attached to it. I look up to see a insanely tall woman that is pretty enough to be a model. Her hair is long and blonde, and she has pretty sour apple colored eyes. Even though her eyelashes are fake, her entire face looks naturally beautiful. She's wearing a tight tan dress and she has on beautiful gold stilettos.

She smiles at me with perfectly straight and pure white teeth, **"Hello. I'm Juliet. I'm Doctor Davis' secretary."**

I take her hand with a warm smile, **"It's nice to meet you. My name is Mai Taniyama. I hope we'll get along."**

Her eyes flicker down my outfit and back up to my face. She takes a step closer and it seems she intentionally towers over me, **"I hope so too."**

**"Miss Carver!"** A barking voice says. I look to see Naru baring down on us. He looms over us with an icy glare, **"Please refrain from attempting to intimidate Mai."** Juliet blushes and her head ducks.

_Wait._ _She was trying to intimidate me?_

Well she didn't do a very good job.

**"Go check on the equipment and make sure everything is present."** Naru says cooly, looking every bit of the 'Doctor Oliver Davis' as he should. Juliet blushes deeper, stuttering out an affirmative before turning to walk away. His glare turns to me, **"Mai—"**

**"Nu uh."** I say, waving my finger in his face,** "Don't start with me, Naru. It's too early in the morning for your PMS."**

His eyes widen slightly and he looks vaguely surprised, before he's glaring down at me,** "I was just going to inform you of your duties on the case."** He looks smugly at me, before saying,** "Mai, you have been given the very important duty of being my personal tea maid. Congratulations."**

I stare at him for a moment with my mouth open, then I can feel my face heating up from anger.

_**"YOU STUPID NARCISSISTIC IDIOT!"**_

* * *

><p>"Wait, you seriously put her down as your personal tea maid?" Yasu laughs hard at his words and I look behind me to see Juliet sending him annoyed looks from her side of the back seat.<p>

Getting to ride shotgun had not been decided by me. Right before Juliet had opened the door to climb in, he'd just frankly told her to get in to the backseat of the van. I'd tried to help her and told Naru that it was okay, I'd sit in the back. However, the asshole just glared at me and told me to get in.

So that's how I ended up being stuck in the front with Naru the entire ride.

While Yasu continues to make fun of me as he reads the case file, I reach for the radio. It seems Naru doesn't notice until some type of new pop song is blaring through the speakers. Everyone except me jumps— that's right, even Naru. He looks over at me with an icy glare as I laugh at him.

He then promptly reaches over and turns it off, "No music."

"Just because you hate everything that's enjoyable, doesn't mean I have to suffer in silence." I bite back to his monotone voice, "And also, just because you're in a bad mood, doesn't mean you need to be an asshole to everyone." Even though I'm completely sure Juliet can't speak any Japanese, she looks throughly interested in our conversation. Maybe it's because I'm practically barking at him or maybe it's because he actually answers me.

"I'm not being 'an asshole' to everyone. Just to you." His eyes stay on the road, but he looks smug.

I'd never heard him curse. It just didn't sound right coming from his lips, and it made me make a face like I'd smelt something bad, "Don't ever curse again. It sounds weird."

He tosses me an annoyed look, "No it doesn't. It sounds odd because you've never heard me say that before. I have a larger vocabulary and more that enough brain cells to not do it."

I snort, "Yep. You're still a narcissist."

Naru raises an eyebrow, switching lanes at the same time as he says, "And you're still an idiot. I suppose some things will never change." I roll my eyes at him, but don't answer him as I bend and turn the radio on. I turn down the loud booming, and instead of pop music, I change it to a soft rock station to appease Naru.

He doesn't say anything else as the music plays softly through out the van.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hi!"<strong> A warm voice says. I look up to see two men standing before me. I'm currently sitting at the kitchen table of the Blanchard Estate, waiting for the water in the tea kettle to boil.

The first man looks Indian, with dark hair and dark skin. He was the one that had spoken, and his accent isn't very thick, but I can still understand him. He wears jeans and a t-shirt that says 'SPR' in large white letters across the chest. His large brown work boots add to his entire outfit to give him an image of 'heavy lifter'.

The second man is definitely of Asian decent. With almond shaped eyes and tan skin. His hair is blonde, and he's watching me with an aloof face. He's wearing much of the same thing that the first man is, only he's got on black boots instead of brown.

Both men have wide chests and they're tall. Their arms have obvious muscles, but in all honesty, I don't think either of them could hurt a fly.

I smile sweetly up at them and chirp, **"Hi!"**

They both look surprised, but the Indian man smiles back at me, **"It's nice to meet one of the Doctor's friends. I'm Marcus and this is Phillip."** Phillip nods at me.

I stand, looking up at both of them with a smile, **"I'm Mai. Apparently I'm that idio— I mean, I'm the Doctor's personal tea maid. Would you boys like some while I'm fixing?"**

Marcus doesn't call me out on my word mix up, but he does smile at me, **"Nah. We're good. We just wanted to meet the pretty little Japanese girl."** He winks at me and I giggle.

"Mai!" A loud voice echoes through out the whole room, Yasu swings in, "The Big Boss says he wants— **oh, hello!"** I have no idea how he switches languages that fast.

Phillip speaks this time, **"You Japanese people are really loud, aren't you?"**

Yasu seems to notice how handsome Phillip is, because he levels him with a look that I'd consider 'eye-sex', and he grins, **"Why? Because of Madoka?"**

I can't help the unlady-like snort from leaving me when Phillip says,** "Yes."** He looks over at me, confused, but it's Marcus that asks, **"What's so funny?"**

Yasu and I share a smile, and I look up at the men,** "Madoka and Yasu just happen to be very loud. Not all of us are like that."**

Yasu nods an affirmative, **"Yeah. For instance, Mai is only loud when she's excited or angry. Both are funny as hell."** He grins and both men grin back.

The loud whistling of the kettle makes me turn around and I take it off the fire. As I'm fixing the tea, Yasu chimes up, **"Oh yeah, Mai. Big Bods says he wants his tea."**

I roll my eyes, momentarily forgetting about the other men in the room. I turn around with a glare that isn't aimed to Yasu, **"He can wait while it sets. I don't want to deal with his bad mood just because he has bad tea."**

Marcus chuckles,** "You two seem to be good friends."**

**"Yasu is my best friend."** I tell him as Yasu throws me another smile before leaving the room. Phillip leaves not long after him, clicking some buttons on his phone.

**"No, not him."** Marcus says, shaking his head,** "The Doctor."**

I bite my lip, thinking for a moment, before carefully answering him, **"I've known him since I was sixteen, and I'm twenty-two now. He's been the same person for as long as I can remember. I suppose I just got used to it."** I'm not even going I mention that I hadn't seen him for six years.

Marcus snorts, **"I don't understand how you get used to that. He's pretty much a block of ice."**

I smile at him,** "Not as much as you think."** He doesn't look like he believes me, but nods anyway.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." I say, placing the tea down in front of the black haired man. He looks up at me, his eyes shining mischievously in the moon light.<p>

It's now eleven o'clock. By the time we'd arrived here, it was nine and Naru just had the entire team set up the equipment, which took an hour by itself. After that, everyone just kind of dispersed to their sleeping arrangement. I know that Yasu and Lin are on the same room, while I'm supposed to share the room right across from them with Madoka. However, I'd chosen to spend the night with Naru.

"You should get some rest, Mai." Naru says, clicking some buttons on the keyboard for the monitors, "Maybe you can get some information for the case."

"I doubt it." I tell him, curling up on the couch in the middle of the room, "I haven't used my powers in nearly six years."

Naru's chair swings around, and he's peering at me through narrowed eyes, "Your powers aren't something you can just _turn off_, Mai. They're instinctual. You can't—"

"Yes I can." I tell him, my voice loud in the quiet room. The darkness of the room seems more intense as I stare in to his dark blue gaze, "If I ignore it, it eventually goes away."

Naru raises an eyebrow, sitting up straighter in his chair, "And nothing happened by you stopping the automatic flow of your power?"

I can't help but snorting and saying, "Yeah. A lot of bad crap happened and I became unlucky for a while. Then Yasu forced me to move in with him and everything got slightly better."

Naru tilts his head slightly, a habit I recognize from the days when he was my boss. He only does it when he's about to question a client, "And how exactly would you describe 'unlucky'?"

I see where he's going with this and I can't help but roll my eyes, "Naru, when you left, I was out of a job. Yes, the review you left me made getting a job _so much easier,_ but it didn't make it perfect. I became a waitress in a sports bar and nearly got felt up by some old drunk fart. I was getting up at two a.m. to go to work until eight, then going to school until six and working until midnight. Paying my bills wasn't easy and I nearly had to get a second job."

Naru had been listening intently with darkening eyes, and now he asks, "Why didn't you?"

I look back at him, biting my lip briefly before answering, "Yasu came by my apartment one day for a surprise visit. It was my birthday and he was going to make me take the day off of school _and_ work so that I could enjoy it. He found me in my bathroom vomiting everywhere and he brought me to the emergency room. They told him it was because of malnutrition and over working myself. He forced me to move in with him and also cut down my hours to four instead of two, and ten instead of twelve. It was a fight at first, but Yasu didn't give up on me. He's probably the reason I didn't work myself in to the ground."

I toss a glare up at him, "So yes, I stopped using my powers, but I'm still here. Not everything in the world revolves around your profession, Naru. And yes, I considered myself unlucky. But now I'm just happy to have people in my life that actually care if I live or die." I stand, "It's enough for me, and Naru, you should learn that it's enough for you too."

And I walked away from him.


	8. Chapter Eight

That girl is so… so _stupid._

Her powers are automatic! If she were to actually stop the flow of power, she could lose them all together! Even people like Mai— people whose abilities are so unnoticeable that they could go their whole life with out knowing about them— cannot live with out their abilities. If she really has stopped the flow of power and she really does lose them, she could get sick.

How sick?

I don't know.

I scowl at nothing in particular, hating the way we parted for the night. It's not that I hate fighting with Mai (I love provoking her), it's just that I honestly hate it when she's _actually_ mad at me. When she's legitimately mad at me, Mai's voice gets all quiet and whispy, as it had a minute ago before she left.

I'm not even completely sure what I did.

A beeping from behind me distracts me from my thoughts and I turn around to see the alarm placed in Madoka and Mai's room going off. I switch the camera to full screen and then I'm wishing that I hadn't.

Mai finishes unbuttoning the blouse and pulls it off to reveal a white tank top. She bends and pushes her pants down her long legs. White lace underwear greets the camera and I bite my lip on reflex. I can't think straight at this moment, all I know is that watching Mai undress has my entire body feeling warm, not necessarily in a bad way, but I don't want to concentrate on it. This is _Mai_, dammit.

I have to literally force my eyes away from Mai's increasingly naked form, and I peer at the temperature in the room. It's nearly twenty degrees cooler. I stand quickly, paging Lin and Yasuhara's room, "The girls' room is showing signs of activity." Lin and Yasuhara are instantly awake and running to the rooms across the hall.

I _have_ to look at Mai's camera, so I spare a quick glance, only to see a small figure behind her. I stand, running down the hall, to Mai's room. When I get there, Lin is ramming the door with his shoulder. Yasuhara is looking at me with wide eyes, full of panic. I can feel the same amour of panic coursing through me.

I feel a pull in the middle of my stomach, and then my arms are scorching with heat. On a reflex, I send it to my other half— which is Mai now. I realize too late that Mai has no idea how to stoke my PK in to a stronger wave of energy.

I'm utterly surprise when my PK is back in my body, only ten times stronger. Mai must have somehow figured out how to add fuel to the fire. I raise my arms, and then one of the most powerful PK blasts I've ever seen leaves my body and slams in to the door, sending it flying in to the room.

I'm the first in the room. I see Mai sitting on the floor in a corner next to Madoka. In the process of the ghost attack, Mai had thrown a blanket around her body. Madoka sits next to her with chattering lips and white breath.

Then I'm looking where the spirit should have been. It's gone now, but there is a written message on the wall. In three steps I'm in front of the wall while Lin and Yasuhara rush to the girls.

_'Don't See Me'_

* * *

><p><strong>"It all happened so fast,"<strong> Mai says, rubbing her face with her left hand. She finally has clothes on— not much, but still clothes, I suppose. An oversized t-shirt and small cotton shorts don't really cover much, but it's better than what she _was_ wearing.

**"Just try to remember, little girl."** Yasuhara says, kissing the hand that he's holding, **"No one in here is rushing you."** He tosses me a hard look that I wasn't even aware someone as cheerful as Yasuhara could make. I raise an eyebrow to it, but he's looking back down at Mai.

After we'd gotten in, Marcus and Phillip had ran in the room. Apparently, when I threw my PK blast at the door to open it, the sound of the door woke everyone up. After Mai had gotten dressed and we were all in the base, then Juliet had shown up. Madoka, of course, had to say something about her being late, which in turn made Juliet angry and then they were fighting, which Madoka of course won. Now Juliet is staying as far away from Madoka, who (thankfully) decided to sit next to me, as she can.

**"Actually,"** A certain blonde woman starts, **"We need this information as quickly as possible, so if you could hurry it up, that'd be great."** Marcus and Phillip are standing next to her by the door, and they both glare down at her.

Seems Mai has made friends already.

**"She knows that,"** Madoka growls, nearly coming out of her seat, **"Why don't you shut up and let her think?"** Lin is standing next to his wife and he puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Instantly, Madoka's shoulders relax and she paces her hand over his.

Juliet glares at Madoka, but doesn't say anything.

**"When I first noticed it,"** Mai begins, gaining all of our attention, **"it just got really cold. I started thinking that maybe it gets cooler at night in England until I heard the little boy."**

**"Little boy? As in a child?"** I ask, writing all of this down in a black notebook.

**"Yes,"** she nods her head, **"He kept saying _'don't look'_ over and over again. By the time I turned around to see him, Madoka was jumping up with a blanket and wrapping it around me. She pulled me in to a corner. Naru, it was Edwind Blanchard. The son of the first Blanchard's. Amelia's older brother." Mai looks up at me, "I think he might have known something too. Just like Amelia."**

**"Is this a _feeling_,"** I ask, hoping she had somehow turned on her powers again,** "Or is this your brain actually working for once."**

She tosses me a glare, but then her head droops,** "Never mind. It isn't a feeling."** Her eyes lift to mine and it's then that I realize how utterly exhausted she is, **"It isn't important."**

**"Come on, pretty Japanese girl,"** Marcus says after a moment of silence, "**You look exhausted. I'll go sit with you while everyone down here figures out what's going on."**

**"But—"** Mai tries to argue, only for Yasuhara to cut her off.

**"He's right, Mai. You need sleep. I'll stay down here with the boss and we'll all figure _something _out. I'll fill you in when you wake up."** He smiles at her gently, reaching over and brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear,** "Go to sleep, little girl."**

Mai watches him for a moment, before her eyes flicker up to me. I'm momentarily surprised that she'd look at me when her boyfriend is right next to her, but I don't let it show on my face. I raise an eyebrow,** "I expect tea first thing in the morning."**

Mai rolls her eyes, standing and making her way to the door. Marcus follows closely behind her. The door swings closed and is firmly set in place before I turn to the rest of the group.

Madoka clears her throat, **"Okay. What do we already know?"** This is part of a information gathering technique that is commonly used by parapsychologists.

**"Edwind Blanchard and the first Mrs. Blanchard were both murdered on the stair case."** Yasuhara begins, surprising Phillip and Juliet. They are the only two who haven't worked with Yasuhara before; they're about to get a surprise. **"Mr. Blanchard was hung in his front yard. Amelia committed suicide when she was sixteen, but not before carving the words _'I saw it all'_ in to the wall with her fingernails. Fast forward nearly two hundred years and you have the most recent Mr. Blanchard. He hired a private psychic, who was able to get a recording of a voice saying, 'don't see me' over and over again. She was later murdered, and the most recent Mr. Blanchard was stabbed to death in his own kitchen. Meredith Blanchard is the daughter of the latest Mr. Blanchard, and she's the one who hired us. Mai saw the older brother of Amelia Blanchard, named Edwind Blanchard. She heard him saying 'don't look' several times in a row, but Mai being Mai is _going_ to look. Then big boss blows the door up and he's gone."** He looks up at all of us, **"Does that about cover it?"**

**"You forgot that Meredith Blanchard was beaten,"** I say,** "Her vision turned white until the beating finished."**

**"So we can safely say that the spirit is male, correct?"** Yasuhara says, leaning back on to the couch. In the middle of our conversation, Phillip had moved next to Yasuhara, and I hadn't noticed until now.

**"I think we can say that."** Madoka says, nodding her head, **"And the spirit obviously doesn't want to be seen. But why?"**

**"Another good question is why didn't the spirit kill Meredith like it did with the others?"** Juliet says, reminding me that she's in here as well. As much as I truly hate the girl, I can't deny that she's got a good head on her shoulders… for the most part.

**"Also, what did Amelia see that was so horrible she had to commit suicide?"** Madoka chimes in again.

I had been writing this all down in my notebook, and now as I peer at the words, I know that there's only one thing we can do.

**"Mai is going to have to tap in to her powers,"** I say quietly,** "She needs to tune in to the spiritual frequency of the estate and view it's past."**

**"She can do that?"** Juliet looks shocked, and I feel like smirking smugly at her, but I don't show Mai very many facial expressions… much less _her._

**"Yes,"** Yasuhara says**, "Mai just doesn't like to do it because—"**

**Madoka cuts him off, "Because she can experience the death of the victims. And since there are so many _different _deaths with so many _different_ people, it's possible she could experience every single one of them."**

**"That's enough to make a person go insane."** I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but I did. They all look up at me with solemn expressions. I'm instantly irritated by it. I don't want their pity.

Yasuhara stands, **"We'll have to talk to her about it in the morning. She needs rest."**

**"But—"** Juliet tries to argue, but I find myself cutting her off.

**"He's right."** I send her an icy glare, **"She is going to need all of her energy tomorrow. Leave Mai alone."** Juliet looks as if she wants to glare at me, but she can't. I'm her boss.

Madoka grins gleefully at me, **"Goodnight everyone. Come on, Lin."** Lin stands and follows after her. Yasuhara leaves with a wave of his hand, and Phillip leaves shortly after.

**"Well,"** Juliet begins, taking a step towards me,** "It looks like it's just you and me—"**

**"Good night, Miss Carver."** My voice is monotone.

She looks shocked, like she couldn't believe some one would turn her down. With a strained smile, she says,** "Good night, Doctor."** And then she's gone.

I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I feel a headache coming on. Sitting down in the chair, I turn back to the monitors, my eyes instantly finding Mai's room.

Marcus is sleeping in the chair by her bed with his head back and his mouth open. He's snoring. Mai is laying in the bed, and I watch as the blanket rises and falls as she breaths. The moonlight streams down on her, making her appear ethereal and fairy-like.

I can't help but let the corner of my mouth lift up in a small, fond smile.

That girl is so…


	9. Chapter Nine

"Little girl, wake up." My head is caressed gently. I open my eyes to see gentle black ones staring back down at me. When he sees I'm awake, he smiles, "Good morning, beautiful."

I smile back up at him, my vision still blurry from sleep, "Mornin' Yasu." My voice is quiet and it sounds thick. Like I'm speaking through a mouth full of cotton.

He brushes my hair away from my face, "Madoka is getting ready to kill that blonde woman, so I figured I'd wake you and you can come play mediator." He grins down at me.

I can help laughing, "Her name is Juliet, and I don't think anyone likes her very much. She's very pretty, but her personality seems…" I search for the word.

Yasu grins, "Mai, it's okay. You can say it. She's a bitch."

I scoff, pushing him away from me, "I was looking for the right word, you idiot!" I throw the covers off as Yasu laughs at me. My feet touch the floor and I shiver momentarily before standing completely.

"Bitch is the right word!" Yasu chuckles, "Or would you rather plastic whore?"

I gasp, turning and facing him, "You don't know if she's a—"

I stop because the look he gives me is the look you'd give someone who won't drive forward at a green light. He rolls his eyes, "I know that you've noticed the way she tries to get in to the boss's pants every waking moment."

I sigh, unable to deny it, but then I turn to him with a grin, "Speaking of getting in to people's pants," he groans and I laugh, "Oh come on! Indulge me! What's this seemingly almost there thing with Phillip that Naru hasn't noticed yet?"

Yasu raises his eyebrows, "Your way of naming things will never be normal."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Fine, alright! Yes!" Yasu's face brightens and he runs a hand through his hair, "Remember when I went to bed the first night we were here?" At my nod, he continues, "Well, I ran in to Phillip on my way there. He was barking in to the phone and he looked really angry. I stayed with him while he was yelling, but I couldn't understand a word of it. I think it was French. After he hung up, he apologized that I had to see that, but I didn't care."

"Why would you?" I mumble, sitting next to him on the bed. I'm still in my tank top and panties, but I don't have any intention of getting dressed.

Yasu nods, looking down at his hands, "That's exactly what I told him. And then…" Yasu blushes harder, but smiles down at his hands, "He just kind of… smiled at me, and I couldn't help but watch him. He's just so… handsome. And I told him that you know. I said, 'Wow. You're actually a pretty hot guy, huh?' He _blushed_, and it had to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen. He licked his lips— which by the way was sexy as hell— and then said good night." Yasu looks up at me, "Mai. I think I like him."

"A lot?" I ask hopefully. Yasu's last relationship wasn't the best experience for him.

Yasu chuckles, "I think he'd actually have to be gay for me to answer that."

"He doesn't necessarily have to be gay," I say gently, "Yasu, if you love someone, anything can happen. You'll do _anything_ for that person. I can promise you that if Phillip _really_ ends up liking you, that he'll do anything to be with you. But remember, if this _does_ turn in to something like you're hoping, you can't just have him love you and leave. You have to be in it for the long haul. Life is too short to be anything but happy."

He watches me for a minute, "When did you get so smart?" I roll my eyes and he laughs, swatting me on the butt when I climb out of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>"Excuse me?"<strong> I say, feeling my anger begin to pile up as the blonde bitch smirks at me. After getting dressed, Yasu led me downstairs to the kitchen, where I began to make tea. Juliet had walked in and sat at the table, and since I'm such a nice person, I gave her a cup of _tea._

**"I _said_ that your tea is _atrocious." _**She sneers at me,** "What good are you if you can't even do that?"**

**"Mai," **Yasu says as I stand up slowly,** "Mai, baby girl, calm down."**

**"What's going on here?" **Naru asks, walking in to the room with Lin and Madoka behind him.

I ignore him, staring at Juliet with an aloof face as what she just said processes. Yasu laughs nervously as Phillip and Marcus glide in, "**Hey, big boss. You're normally the voice of reason. Tell her to calm down."**

**"Mai—"** Naru begins, obviously seeing the anger in my eyes as I fully face Juliet.

**"You apologize to me,"** I say, my voice unintentionally soft and wispy,** "Right now."**

**"No."** Juliet says, her voice full of triumph,** "Your tea has got to be the most _disgusting_ thing I've ever had."**

Memories assault me. Memories of my mom telling me that tea should be made with love. Memories of my mom making tea. Memories of my mom drinking tea. Memories upon memories continue to flash in my minds eyes, but most importantly, the memory of her _murder_ makes me quiver in my shoes.

All of this time, since I was twelve, I've blocked out the memory of it. The memory of it all. And this stupid _woman_ brings it back with just a few words.

Something snaps in me, and my entire body runs cold. My instincts surge forward and I nearly gasp at the horrible feelings that plague me as I stare at Miss Juliet Carver. This woman gives me nothing but feelings of anger and detest. She's a _horrible _person. She's _selfish._ She doesn't care about any body but herself. Naru tenses up as he probably feels my body calling on to our shared PK power. I can't help but clench my fists at my side. He's next to me in a moment, "Mai, stop it."

I look up at him, my eyes water,** "Make her apologize. _Now."_**

His eyes search mine, before they turn as cold as I feel, "**Miss Carver."**

**"WHAT? You're going to protect your little bitch again?"** She spats at him, **"How will you father feel when I—"**

She's cut off as everything around us begins to shake. Naru turns to me sharply, **"Mai!"**

I shake my head, adrenaline pumping through me, **"It's not me! I swear!"**

Madoka and Lin are next to Yasu and I in a flash. I gasp when a cold hand grabs my ankle. I look up to see everyone moving closer together. Phillip is somehow behind Yasu suddenly as Marcus is in front of Yasu. Lin and Madoka are on either side of me while Naru stands in front. Five white lights fly around us.

**"Guys,"** I whisper.

**"Mai, shut up."** Naru growls.

**"But, Naru—"**

**"Mai!"**

**"This is important—"**

**_"Enough!"_** He full on shouts it now, but as the hand grows tighter around my ankle, I can't give up.

**"_Please_, Naru—"**

Juliet cuts me off this time,** "Just shut up, you stupid bitch!"** I want to yell at her. I want to shout and hit her and take all of my anger and grief out on her. I want to tell her just how horrible of a person she is. I want to tell her she gives me the creeps.

But the hand yanks, and I fall on my face.

**"Mai!"** Madoka yells, shocked as I lay on the floor. I look up at them with terror filling me as they all stare at me. Hands are on both of my ankles and then they yank. I'm pulled through the entire house and I can faintly hear all of them running after me. The entire time, I'm screaming and clawing at things, but the I hear Madoka yell,** "No!"**

And I'm out like a light.

* * *

><p>I'm standing in the house, only I'm not. Everything seems to be blurry and it's all in black and white. I realize what this is. In my unconsciousness, my mind naturally tapped in to the past of this home. I just hope that my powers are strong enough to tap in to what we need.<p>

I'm in the living room of the mansion. There isn't anything special about it other than that the furniture is older. The walls are still the same color.

**"Disgraceful child!"** The loud shrill of a woman's voice is suddenly right next to me. I look over to see the woman from the original Blanchard family. She's the first Mrs. Blanchard. She slaps me across my face, "**You take that back this instant!"**

**"I will not."** I find myself saying, only it's not my voice. It's the same voice of the little boy from yesterday.

_Edwind Blanchard._ Amelia's older brother.

**"You're an abomination!"** Mrs. Blanchard screams in my face, **"How _could _you turn in to this?"**

**"It's not like I wanted to be this way!"** I shout back at her,** "I thought you'd understand, mother! I can't help it!"**

**"Oh don't feed me that! I walk in your room and that man has you pinned to your bed,"** her face scrunches up, as if she tasted something sour,_** "kissing you."**_

I glare at her, feeling my eyes water,** "I love him."**

**"No!"** She screams, slapping me again so hard that I fall to the ground, **"You don't know anything about love! You're making a mistake and I won't stand for it,"** She glares down at me, **"You devil child."**

Something inside of my brain— inside of Edwind's brain snaps, and I jump up. She screams as I start to beat her. Pushing her out of the room, the fighting leads us to the stairs. Mrs. Blanchard pulls away from me, struggling up the stairs as she attempts to get away from her furious son. Her dress is all torn up and the stylish up-do of her hair has been jerked down in to flat, lifeless sheets.

Something hot surges in side of Edwind, and I recognize the surge of PK. From being so angry at his mother's betrayal, he somehow tapped in to the energy inside of his body.

I remember Naru saying that PK is sometimes a side affect of a teenage girl in the throws of puberty; one who feels alone and unseen. If a girl were to want the attention bad enough, then she could become a maker of PK. I suppose the same can be said for teenage boys.

Edwind must have felt like he couldn't be noticed for _who_ he was rather than what _gender_ he liked. His mother refused to acknowledge that he was different from other boys his age, and that had caused him to literally go insane.

It isn't long before Edwind's PK rips Mrs. Blanchard to pieces. I stare down at the body, feeling the emptiness that Edwind must have felt.

**"Big brother?"** A voice says. I look up to see a small four year old girl step in to the candle light. Amelia Blanchard. Her little white lace dress makes me want to smile, but I don't have ability to. Amelia smiles at me, **"What are you doing awake? Mother and father are going to be ang—"**

She had been walking closer to me and stops when she sees the blood all over my clothes. The white button up shirt is stained red by Mrs. Blanchard's blood. One of her intestines is wrapped around my neck as if it's a scarf. Amelia gasps, and begins running down the hall to me, **"Big brother, what happened? Are you alright? Would you like me to go get mother?"** She makes it to me and prepares to help her dear older brother, only to stop when she sees her mothers head rested at me feet. She looks up at me with big, watering eyes, **"Big brother?"**

I can't take it the look, so I say, **"Turn away, Amelia. I'm about to do something that I don't want you to see."**

**"What do you—"**

**"Please."**

She turns around quietly.

Edwind's PK begins to rip my body to shreds and I can't help the shout that leaves me. Amelia spins around, alarm in her eyes, only to shriek as she watches her older brother be torn apart in front of her.

**"Don't see me!"** I shout at her, not wanting her to see this, **"Don't look! Turn around!"**

Amelia begins to sob, and then I die.

—~—

I wake up and I'm still in Edwind's body. Only his body is ripped to shreds now. I'm looking down at the mess of organs and bodies. Amelia is still sobbing to herself. Since Edwind is now a dead poltergeist, I'm able to lift the heads of both Edwind and Mrs. Blanchard. Bringing them outside, I stick them on the sticks.

A trophy…

…so the world will know that we all end up the same way…

_…dead._


	10. Chapter Ten

I can't do it. I can't lose her too. I know what it's like to have my other half ripped from me already, but I know that with Mai, it's going to be ten times more painful. Gene and I had always known that we'd be separated at some point. We were prepared for it. Exercises that involved training our bodies to hold our own PK and also separating ourselves from each other for months at a time.

With Mai, it's different.

I care about her too much already. I haven't seen her in six years and my heart is still racing as I think about what could be happening to her. She could be getting tortured or worst. For all I know, she could be close to death right now.

The simple fact of the matter is that I won't survive if Mai dies. My PK is going to instantly blow me up, and I'll be dead. It won't be because I'm completely in love with her (not that I don't think she's cute or likable), it'll be because I literally _cannot_ survive with out her.

**"I don't understand why we can't find her!"**

**"Miss Carver, I would appreciate it if you would kindly—"**

**"Shut the fuck up!"** Madoka barks, cutting me off. Lin looks at her sharply, but I know he was thinking it as well.

**"I'm just trying to help!"** Juliet exclaims, her make-up running down her face as she cries.

Mai was dragged through the mansion over an hour ago. I had watched, astonished as she disappeared through a wall. She's been gone for almost an hour and a half now, and after searching the entire estate, I'm now sitting in the kitchen with the rest of SPR.

I can't believe it. I should have listened to her. Mai has word vomit when she's nervous, so I thought that her trying to get my attention was just her way of staying calm. However, at the time, I didn't have the time to pay attention to her needs. I was thinking about the needs of the entire group.

**"I don't care what you're trying to do!"** Yasuhara shouts, darting off of the couch and nearly reaching her. Only Phillip grabs him before he can. Yasuhara has tears streaming down his face, **"She's my best fucking friend! If you hadn't provoked her, then she wouldn't have been caught!"**

I look over sharply, as does Madoka and Lin, **"What do you mean by that?"**

Yasuhara halts in his attempt to reach Juliet, instead deciding to settle in front of Phillip. The Asian man doesn't move away, however. By the way he's looking down at Yasuhara's crying face, I'm sure that's the last thing he wants to do.

_I wonder how Mai is going to feel about a man being infatuated with her boyfriend?_

**"Mai mentioned to all of you that she _'shut off her powers'_ right?"** He didn't wait for an answer, **"That's not necessarily true. Those walls she has up against them fall back down when she surprised, or scared, or angry."** He glowers at Juliet, **"In this case, it was because she was angry. NEVER insult Mai's tea. Her mom taught her everything she knows, and by insulting her tea, you're insulting the memory of Mrs. Taniyama."**

**"How the hell was I supposed—"** Juliet begins, her face turning red.

**"You aren't supposed to know!"** Yasuhara roars, taking a step forward,** "But you can't go insulting people just because the man you want to fuck pays more attention to them!"**

Madoka laughs when Juliet blanches. Instead of looking accomplished that he'd embarrassed Julier, Yasuhara just swipes at the tears on his face, and with a sniffle, turns and leans his head against Phillip's shoulder.

**"Noll."** Lin's voice distracts me from the drama going on in front of us. I turn as he shows me the camera for the stair case.

Mai sits there.

I'm on the staircase faster than I thought I'd be. The rest of the team isn't far behind me. When Yasuhara sees Mai, he darts to her, shaking her and calling her name. We all watch as Mai's big brown eyes blink open, and then she smiles.

And I know she's alright.

"What happened, little girl?" Yasuhara is saying in Japanese, checking her body for injuries, "Are you alright?"

**"What did he say?"** Juliet whispers, but I ignore her, as does everyone else.

"I'm fine." Mai says in Japanese as well, smiling at Yasuhara. She looks over at me, "Edwind Blanchard _is_ the cause of all of this. I was right. He was gay and when his mother caught him with a man, she told him… hateful things, to say that least." Yasuhara looks just as disgusted as Mai does. "All the things she told him caused him to literally go insane, and he ripped her apart with his PK. Amelia walked in to the room and saw it all. She also saw him rip himself apart. He died and became a poltergeist."

**"She had to pay for it,"** A small voice says. I look up to see the dark haired Edwind Blanchard standing next to me on the stairs. He has tears in his eyes.

Juliet let's out a shriek and clings to Marcus, who had been standing next to her quietly. Madoka and Lin are at the bottom of the stairs with Juliet, Phillip, Marcus and I. Yasuhara is standing next to Mai in the middle of the stairs. We all look at Edwind, who is floating at the top of the stairs.

Mai smiles softly at the boy, speaking in English now, **"I know you feel that way. You couldn't help that you liked men. It's perfectly alright."**

Edwind shakes his head, the tears on his face seeming real even though I know he's just an apparition, **"Mother said that I'm a devil child—"**

**"No you aren't."** Yasuhara says, his English still unccented, causing all of us to look at him. I hadn't expected him to speak up. Yasuhara smiles gently at the boy,** "I know how you feel. My mother treated me the same way when I also told her I like men, but I know better. I'm not some devil child or anything like that. You and I are normal people. They're the fucked up ones."**

_Wait. Yasuhara is a homosexual?_

Edwind smiles at Yasuhara, **"You're very kind."** His body begins to glow,** "You're right. Who I like doesn't make me who I am. Thank you, sir."**

**"Sure thing, kid."** Yasuhara waves and then Edwind disappears.

We're all quiet for a moment, and then Madoka says, **"That was surprisingly easy."**

Yasuhara chuckles, turning around and grinning at her,** "You'd be surprised what _one_ understanding person can do for someone."** He looks down at Mai with a small smile on his face, **"Everyone needs someone like that."**

She smiles.

* * *

><p>My mother has always been an emotional person. She always has a hundred different emotions going on at the same time. I suppose I could just say that it's because she's a woman, but that isn't scientific. While women <em>do<em> have more hormones than men (when it comes to emotions such as anger, guilt, love and passion), I'm not going to say that women have more emotions than men.

My father is proving that right now.

**"Are you sure you're alright?"** He says, fliting around Mai and searching for anything of alarm.

Mai laughs joyfully, loving the attention**, "I'm fine, Professor Davis."**

He looks up, his dark brown eyes searching Mai's much lighter ones,** "I think we've established enough of a relationship that you may call me Martin now. Don't you think?"**

Mai smiles beautifully, causing my father to blush like a school boy,** "Of course, Martin."**

My mother laughs, leaning closer to me,** "I believe your father has found his new favorite pet."**

As weird as that might sound to some, it made sense to me. My father has a nasty habit of being drawn to cute or adorable things. It explains why Gene and I always had some type of animal to play with when we were growing up. Whether it was a bunny, kitten or puppy. One time, my father even bought a bunch of duck eggs and hatched them in one of the guest rooms. Gene was quacking and walking like them for weeks. It was really annoying.

"Mai, where's my laptop?" A loud voice says in Japanese. Yasuhara swings in to the room with Phillip not far behind,** "Oh hello, Mr. and Mrs. Davis."**

After the case finished yesterday afternoon, Yasuhara and Phillip disappeared for three hours. I'm still a little perplexed. I was nearly positive that Yasuhara and Mai were an item. However, Yasuhara is gay.

I can honestly saying I was not expecting that.

Anyhow, after the case, Yasuhara went with Mai to the hospital while I went with the rest of the team back to SPR. My mother and father had insisted that she be brought to the hospital, even if Yasuhara, Madoka, Lin and I know that Mai is perfectly fine. After writing up a report with Lin and Madoka as my sign off's, I left in my car to come to the hospital.

Somewhere in between dropping Mai off and coming back, my parents appeared, with Phillip not far behind them. The doctor is running a few tests on Mai to be completely sure she's fine (she is), and then she'll be released.

Mai is siting on the hospital bed, swinging her feet back in forth while everyone converses around her. I move closer when my father moves by my mother. She looks up at me, surprise making her gaze a dull brown color. Her eyes then brighten in to a golden brown, "Your father worries far too much." She's speaking in Japanese.

I feel my eyebrow raise itself at her, "I'm aware."

She grins and opens her mouth to say something just as the doctor glides in,** "Hello!"**

Doctor Newton John is an American man who moved to England to become a certified doctor. He's been with my family for years. At fourty-nine years old, I can honestly say I have a lot of respect for the man. With brown eyes and blond hair, he still seduces every single nurse in this hospital.

Men too.

Newton grins at Mai, **"I've been dealing with the Davis' for the longest time, but I've never seen a beauty such as yourself."** He winks, **"Please tell me you're Oliver and Eugene's long lost sister."**

Mai laughs, **"No I don't believe I am."** She grins at him, the sight sultry and seductive. She licks her lips with a teasing glint in her eyes,** "I can be if you want me to, though."**

My mother gasps in shock while Yasuhara and my father both laugh loudly. I see Phillip smile in the corner of my eye as I glare down at her, **"He's at least twice your age."**

She laughs at me, which only makes me glare harder.

**"Anyway,"** Newton says, appearing as if he's trying to hold back immense laughter,** "You're fine, Mai. Everything perfectly normal and you're free to leave."**

**"Thanks, Doc.**" Mai says, jumping off the bed with a graceful lift of her hips.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why I can't just ride with your parents." Mai grumbles, "Yasu and Phillip get to!"<p>

"Their car only seats five people. Mine seats two. It's more comfortable for everyone this way." I say while switching gears. It's been a constant argument over the same thing since she got in to my car.

"But Naru—"

Finally having enough of her whining, I cut her off, "If you don't like riding with me, you're free to walk home."

Mai gasps, turning to me and narrowing her eyes, "You wouldn't!"

I raise an eyebrow, briefly glancing at her, "Would you like to tempt me?"

She groans and throws herself back against the car. After a few moments of peaceful silence, she can't help but starting up a conversation, "Don't we have some type of training we should do? I mean, we should probably practice or something right?"

I make a quick decision to indulge her, "There is some training we can do to make it easier on both of us, but we'll have to enlist the help of Lin." Mai nods absentmindedly, as if she's thinking about it.

"Oi, Naru?"

"Mai."

"Do you like Juliet?" Mai's voice is unsteady and nervous.

I look over at her as I stop at a red light, "I'm assuming you mean to ask if I'm involved with her romantically."

Her face burns red and I begin to wonder of her scalp with turn red as well, but the light turns green and I have to look away. After a moment of silence, she clears her throat, "Never mind. It's not import—"

"We are not." I say calmly, cutting her off. I'd been debating whether or not to answer her. It isn't her business, after all. But for some reason, I want her to know that I'm unattached to any body. So I say just that, "I'm not in a romantic relationship with anyone, Mai."

"So you never met anyone you wanted to date or anything?" Her voice is slightly surprised, as if she can't believe it.

"Most women annoy me."

"Are you gay?"

The makes me stutter in my movements, and I momentarily hit the brake. The car behind me honks it's horn, but then I hit the gas and we're moving at a steady pace again.

Mai is laughing next to me, and I glare at her for a few moments before looking back at the road, "Of course I'm not gay."

Mai hiccups, her laughing having caused it, "Yasu would have loved to see your face. He gets a kick out of things like that."

I roll my eyes, and we grow quiet again before I ask, "How long has Yasuhara been…" I search for the right words.

"Out of the closet?" Mai supplies. At my nod, she smiles, "For a while now, actually. About four years, I think. His mom completely flipped her shit but his dad was cool about it. Mr. Osamu is probably the coolest dad ever, right next to yours."

"I believed that Yasuhara and yourself were a couple." I tell her.

Mai nods, not looking surprised in the least, "Most people think that. We're so close and we sometimes resemble a couple, but trust me when I say he's as straight as the rainbow that represents him." Mai laughs, "I mean, he's even seen me naked. Nothing."

She blushes when she realizes what she said. Mai slaps a hand over her mouth and turns into a tomato.

I smirk, "Oh really."

"Shut up, Naru!" She points a finger at me accusingly "Not one word!" I can't stop the rumbling in my chest from happening. Mai gasps, "Did you just chuckle?"

I roll my eyes, my momentarily amusement over, "I'm not a robot, Mai."

As I park in to my parents drive way, Mai grabs my hand before I turn off the car. I look at her small hand holding my much larger one, and then I look over at her. She smiles softly at me, "I know you aren't a robot, Naru. I think I'm finally starting to figure you out." She smiles at me again, before getting out of the car and walking inside.

I look back down at my hand, surprised that my hand is still chilled where she touched me. It seems even a simple touch from her can chill my overly warm skin.

_'Or maybe you're beginning to realize what you feel for her.'_ Gene's voice is in my head. I look up at my rear view mirror to see him sitting in the seat that Mai had been not moments ago. He's grinning at me.

I roll my eyes, deciding on ignoring him, even if what he said made my head swirl with a million questions. I open the front door and step in to my parents house, only to see a laughing Mai being twirled around to up beat Celtic music by my father.

I watch as her hair swirls around her like a golden brown halo. Somewhere in my chest warms and I get a slippery feeling where my heart should be.

For some strange reason, I feel as if something is about to happen… something that's going to change my life forever.

Now if only I knew if it's for the better or worst.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>There's blood. It's everywhere. I look left to right, trying to find somewhere that the crimson color isn't painted.<em>

_It's on the ceiling._

_It's on the walls._

_It's on the floor._

_It's on the furniture._

_I look down at my dress, hoping that the pure white color will distract me from the gory scene in front of me. I'm only thirteen. I can't handle this._

_It's on me._

* * *

><p>I sit up with a gasp. I can feel the sweat dripping down my back and I can hear my own labored breathing. I sound as if I've run a marathon. I throw the covers off because it's like I'm laying underneath an oven, but I'm also shivering. It's freezing in here.<p>

Everything is dark. I can't see a thing. Once my breathing has slowed down a little bit, I can hear Yasu snoring next to me. A bright light to my left makes me jerk my head, but then I realize it's just a text message.

I wonder who could be texting me at… four a.m.?!

_Are you alright?_

It's in English, and I don't recognize the phone number. However, my instincts tell me I know this person. So I go with my instincts.

_I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. :)_

It's takes a few moments before they text back.

_Tea?_

I grin to myself, because I know who this is. I can't help the silent little squeal that leaves my mouth as I realize I'm about to have another late night adventure with _him,_ of all people.

_Yes! Same place?_

I wait anxiously for him to text me back. When he does, I jump up and begin to dress immediately.

_No. I'll be there in ten minutes._

_Ok! :)_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I ask for the eighth time since he picked me up.<p>

Naru rolls his eyes, obviously annoyed at my questions, "Just be quiet and sit still."

I sigh, agitated that he wouldn't answer my questions about our destination. I bite my lip, beginning to wonder if he'd answer a few more of my questions. I decide to tempt it, "How did you know to text me?"

He quiet for a moment. The only sound is the engine as we drive. There are hardly any vehicles on the road at all. Naru seems to like the free road because he's going a little bit faster than the speed limit. After a few moments of silence, he says, "The nightmare you had frightened you so badly that it sent a jolt through our connection and woke me up."

"So you can feel when I'm scared?" I'm looking over at him. The soft lights from the dash board illuminates his face and I can't help but admire how truly handsome he is. This man is really gorgeous.

"More or less." Naru switches lanes, "Our bond has grown so I can feel your strongest emotions, and since you seem to feel _everything _strongly—"

"It's a little annoying for you." I say quietly, my voice cutting him off. I sigh, "I'm sorry. I'll try to tone down—"

"Don't." Naru says, his voice a deep, quiet rumble. He'd been turning when I was apologizing, and now we're parked. He unbuckles his seat belt and turns to me in the car, "I watched Gene shut himself off from everybody because he knew that I could feel everything he felt." Naru's eyes are deep and intense as he stares at me, but his face remains impassive, "When we were fifteen, it gave him a panic attack so bad that he ended up in the hospital."

I gasp, my hand going to my mouth as my eyes sting with tears, "I'm so sorry."

His eyes harden, "Don't apologize. I don't want your pity and neither does Gene. I'm only telling you this so you won't do the same thing. I may be…" he looks at me for a moment with an unreadable emotion in his eyes, "I may not express myself like you and Gene, but I can handle the emotions, Mai."

Translation? _I may act like a robot, but I'm not one._

I smile, "Alright, Naru."

He raises an eyebrow to watch me for a moment, before getting out of the car. I follow him and I realize we're outside of an apartment building. An extravagant apartment building.

I can't help but feel completely out of place as I follow him to the elevator. Once we're inside, I turn to him, "Naru, what are we doing here?"

"This is my apartment building," he says simply, gazing at the floor numbers.

"Yes, I got that." I snap, "I thought we were going out for tea."

He doesn't say anything about my tone, "I don't feel like it. I have tea here and if you're hungry, there's food. We also have a few things to discuss."

The elevator door dings and then we're entering the apartment. It's surprisingly simple. Gray walls with a few picture frames here and there. A TV and two couches make up the living room. A black rug sits in the middle of the room with a small coffee table resting on top of it. The wall behind the TV and one of the couches is pure glass. A lamp between the two couches and a small green plant in the corner.

It's just what I'd expect from Naru.

"Mai." A deep voice says. I look up to see Naru moving around in the kitchen. He sets a tea pot on the counter with a container of tea leaves. He looks pointedly at me, "Make it."

I roll my eyes, but I can't seem to say no. So I remove my shoes at the door way, place my purse on the coat hanger by the door and make my way across Naru's chilly granite floor. My white ankle socks help keep my feet warm as I step in to the kitchen. I wave him away from the counter as I begin to prepare his tea. He rolls his eyes but moves away to remove his jacket, he then exits to a room that I assume is his bedroom.

While the water is boiling I grab a few ingredients from the refrigerator to begin breakfast.

It's still dark outside, but any minute now the sun would be coming up. I realize vaguely that I'd be watching a sunrise with Naru in his apartment.

"You know how to make western foods?" Naru is sitting on the other side of the counter now. I can't see his lower half but I can see the sleeveless T-shirt he's wearing. It's a simple black color but it seems to make him completely sexy. Yes, he has milky skin, but it's just gives him a _'tall, dark and handsome'_ appeal.

Not to mention this narcissist has a lean body: _ergo,_ muscles.

"Yasu's step mother is half American." I say, using a fork to beat some eggs in a bowl, "She taught me a few things."

Naru watches me as I move around the kitchen with ease. I turn to grab the tea pot as it begins to whistle, but something tangles itself up in my legs with a ferocious bark and I crash to the ground with a shriek. Naru is above me in a moment, helping me up as I rub the back of my head, "What was that?!"

He ignores me, instead spinning me around and tilting my head in to the light. He moves my hair around as he checks my skull for some kind of damage. I suppose he doesn't find anything, because he lets me go, "That was my dog."

"You have a dog?" The phrase makes me furrow my eyes brows. The answer to my question is thrown in my face as a dog jumps on me. It's paws rest on my shoulders and it begins to lick my face with eagerness. I can't help but sputter out a laugh and I crash to the ground with possibly the biggest dog ever on top of me.

"Marius." Naru's voice says sharply. The dog whines in protest but climbs off of me.

I sit up, wiping the spit off of my face as the dog— Marius— sits next to Naru like an obedient child. He barks happily and wags his tail.

I grin at Naru, "You're a dog person?"

Naru glares at me, moving to take the still howling pot of water off of the stove, "Gene gave him to me for our sixteenth birthday."

I feel my smile falter for a moment, but then I brighten, turning to the dog, "Hello Marius! I'm Mai-chan!" He barks, the sound deep and loud, moving closer to I can scratch behind his ears, "What breed is he?"

"Full-blooded Tibetan Mastiff." Naru says, grabbing the tea leaves and placing them by the pot, "Marius don't distract her." The dog whines again, shaking it's head. The mane of hair around it's neck moves with it, but Marius primarily obeys his owner. He exits the kitchen, moving in to the living room and jumping on to the black couch.

I continue to fix breakfast with a grin on my face. I'm soon handing Naru his tea, and then I'm flipping the pancakes.

"So what's this thing we have to 'discuss'?" I say the last word in my best impression of Naru. I can practically _feel_ him roll his eyes at me.

"Training to handle my powers is going to be difficult, Mai." Naru says, catching my attention. I turn to look at him and he's staring at me. His eyes are dark and intense. "Your body is going to hurt and you're going to be exhausted. However, transferring my PK will become easier on both of us after you get the hang of it." His gaze becomes troubled, "And after I become used to sharing my powers with you."

"Won't it be like sharing your powers with Gene?" I ask, genuinely interested as I pour more batter in to the pan.

"No." His voice is neutral, "Gene and I were literally _meant _for each other—"

_"Twincest!"_ I screech like a fan girl, twirling around his kitchen with my arms raised.

He shoots me a look of disgust, _"Back to the point," _I giggle quietly, flipping the pancakes as he continues to explain, "Gene may have granted you his powers, but the fact still remains that you _aren't_ Gene. It's going to be completely different for me."

I grab the now cooled tea kettle and begin to pour his tea, "So you're going to be angsty and mingy until you've figured it out."

"I'm amazed," he says in a flat voice. Naru grabs the tea cup that I hand him, "You actually know words that someone your age should have in their vocabulary."

"Jerk." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Child." He aims back, taking a sip of the tea shortly after.

I roll my eyes, spinning around to turn back to the stove. However, I notice something glamour from the corner of my eye, and I grin, "You have a TV in your kitchen?"

"No. You may not turn it on." He doesn't even look at me. He's been watching Marius roll around on his back for several minutes now.

"I just want to turn on the news!" I whine.

He's quiet for a moment, before turning back to me, "The remote is by the toaster." I dart to the small black triangle, turning the TV on quickly. It brights to life and I'm amazed by the HD quality of the appliance.

A few minutes on by as I continue to make breakfast as Naru sips his tea and watches the news. As I'm finishing the pancakes, I turn to him, "What was the point of our earlier 'discussion'?"

Naru glares, a sign that shows me he doesn't like my expression of him, "The _point_ is you're going to be coming with me later today to the SPR office. Lin and my father are going to be there, along with Madoka. We all need to have a meeting to iron out the details of your training."

I sigh, slightly annoyed, "Am I at least going to be able to get a job in between all of this 'training'?" Another really awesome impression of Naru.

He ignores me, "You can have Miss Carver's."

The way he says it is so simple that I can't help but blanch at him for a moment. I groan, "Naru, I'm not going to take her job. She knows ten times more than me, and even if she's a bitch—" he raises an eyebrow at the swear word, "she's ten times more qualified for the job than I am. As much as I hate to admit it."

He sighs, "Fine. There is a diner next door to the SPR office building. The owner owes me a favor. Will that be acceptable?"

I grin, "Perfect!" I set the pancakes on the counter just as the sun begins to rise. It's beautiful and it lights up his whole kitchen. I can't help but smile as him as his blue eyes seem to burn bright in the morning sun.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Okay guys! In response to some of y'all reviews from the last chapter. _No,_ that wasn't a foreshadowing of any kind of future case. That was a _normal nightmare_ on Mai's behave. So I'll just let that cook in your brains.**

**I have to say, this story is testing my patience as a writer. There are so many scenes that I want to get out (cutesy ones) and so many events I want to take place, so I end up moving the story along faster than I want. I keep having to go back and change things so it fits Naru's intellect _and_ explains everything well. Y'all just tell me if the story begins to move too fast.**

**Anyway, I love you all!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I'm not supposed to be watching this. She's only supposed to be the positive to my negative PK. This isn't alright at all. Even if I do think she's probably one of the most adorable things I've ever seen.<p>

_Stupid dog_.

It all started when Marius knocked over Mai's cup of tea, and it spilt all over her shirt. She blushed several different shades of red, while I scolded Marius. Of course, Mai stood up for him, saying that he was just excited. I'd rolled my eyes and offered her a shirt.

Mai had accepted, and walked in to the bathroom to change. Marius, however, obviously wanted to follow her. So in an attempt to catch him, I ended up at the door, peering through the crack in the door.

Right now, I'm attempting to pull myself away from the door. Even as she peels the shirt off, crinkling her nose in disgust before tossing it to the side. She turns to the bathroom mirror, inspecting.

For some odd reason, she places her hand in her bra (which is a shimmery gray color), and actually lifts her breasts back in to the cup. She does the same to the other before fixing the straps with her thumbs and then pushing her breasts up from the bottom, situating them on her chest.

I push those thoughts away as I realize I'm staring at Mai half naked once again.

Her breasts aren't particularly big (a B cup?) but it fits her entire body type. The slender hips and tiny waist line. Mai can't be any bigger than 5'0 on a good day.

As she reaches for my t-shirt, I begin to realize that she's going to be exiting any moment now. I walk as quickly as I possibly can back to the living room. As I hear the door squeak open, I think better of it and duck in to my room. The familiar heating of my blood and the tightening sensation in my abdomen demands that I calm myself down before Mai notices my state.

_'Well that was saucie.'_ Gene's voice is surprisingly soft in my head, as if he's just as embarrassed as I am.

I move to the mirror on top of my dresser, and I glare at his reflection, "Go away!"

My voice is low in a stage whisper. I don't want Mai to hear because then she'll know something is wrong. It's bad enough that soon she'll be able to feel every single emotion I have. I haven't told her that part yet.

_'Oh come on, little brother.'_ Gene tilts his head to the side, mischievousness and humor dancing around his eyes like the flames of a fire,_ 'Just admit that you liked what you saw. Mai is a very sexy—_'

"Do _not_ go there." I'm forcing my voice to remain low, "I refuse to think about Mai like that."

Gene chuckles, his shoulders shaking when he does, _'Little brother, if your physical state is any indication, you've already gone there.'_

I glare fiercely at him, "Go to he—"

"Naru?" Mai's voice rings through the room as she knocks on the door, "It's almost seven o'clock. Didn't you say that the meeting was for seven thirty?"

I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I turn back to Gene, glaring, "Go away." He smirks at me, but disappears nonetheless. I quickly shove my head and arms through a sweater, putting on my shoes, and then grabbing my car keys.

When I step out of my room, Mai is already by the door with her shoes and handbag. She grins at me, as if she hadn't seen me in days rather than hours.

I roll my eyes at her enthusiastic greeting. Ten seconds later, we're on our way to the SPR office.

* * *

><p>It isn't long before Mai and I are in the elevator leading up to the SPR offices. I'm standing to her right as she pushes numerous buttons on the smart phone. The beeping should really annoy me, however, it oddly doesn't.<p>

The doors ding and Mai is swept up in to my mothers arms. My mother is gushing about how oversized t-shirts suit her. My father drifts to my side, **"Is that yours?"** I ignore him, instead moving passed Yasuhara (who runs out of the room with his arms opened wide for Mai) and take a seat at the long conference table. Juliet is next to me with her notebook and pen. She grins at me when I sit down, opening her mouth to greet me, but she closes it when I send her a glare. She turns away.

Eventually, everyone migrates to the table. My father is at the head while my mother is next to him. I'm at the end, with Juliet on my left. Lin is on my right, with Madoka on his right. Yasuhara takes a seat next to Madoka, across from Phillip and Marcus.

Mai calmly walks in my direction. The only other seat available is next to Juliet. However, instead of sitting next to her, Mai grabs the back of her chair, **"You're in the way."**

Juliet looks up at her, worry shimmering below the surface,** "What?"**

Mai gives her an expression of feigned innocence,** "Oh I'm sorry. I must've said that too simple for such an intelligent person like you."** Juliet turns red with anger and embarrassment. Her eyes grow wide as Mai leans down to her face. Mai's expression changes in to one that I know well. Pure, unconcealed anger. _**"You're in my seat."**_

Juliet flinches from the utter ferociousness in Mai's voice. The blonde haired woman quickly gathers her things, standing to move out of Mai's way. The brown haired pixie then sits down in the vacated chair, scooting closer to the table so she can't rest her short arms on top of the black wood.

My mother sends Mai a look of surprise that she doesn't notice. Madoka, however, notices. The pink haired woman promptly leans over and begins to whisper the situation in to my mothers ear. My mother's blue eyes sharpen as she hears the events that took place on the last case. Her signature glare is thrown at Juliet, who tremors in her seat.

I internally smirk. I learned from the best.

**"Alright,"** my father says, gaining all of our attention, **"Let's get this meeting under way, shall we?"**

The next five hours consist of arguing and discussing the details of Mai's training. When she first realized exactly _what_ she'd have to go through (on-the-job-training, being in close vicinity to me, taking special medications as our powers grow stronger, training her mind and body, etc…), she was quiet. Then she'd looked up at my father with a determination that shocked him but made me want to puff out my chest with pride (I won't say something idiotic like 'for some odd reason'. I know enough about myself to know that I see Mai as more than a simple college).

When Lin realized she'd made her decision, he was suddenly all for Mai being trained. Madoka fell in line, and then my mother was marching with us. Juliet wasn't allowed to have an opinion. Yasuhara, however, didn't care that he wasn't supposed to have an opinion. Marcus and Phillip agreed not long after Yasuhara's declaring of his side.

Before long, my father has no choice but to agree.

The meeting is finally adjourned and everyone begins to file out. I look over at Mai, who is grinning up at Lin, who is attempting to speak to her about necessary vitamins she needs. I begin to wonder something that I should have wondered when Mai first came to England.

_Why is Mai helping me?_

_'Because she loves you, idiot!'_ Gene practically growls in my head. I internally scowl at his constant interrupting of my thoughts.

"Whoa, Naru." Mai says, suddenly in front of me. She looks up at me with raised eyebrow, "What are you so angry about?"

I stare at her impassively for a few moments before I realize what she said. I must have been scowling outwardly. I sigh, feeling every single tense muscle in my body tense further. She seems to realize my state, because she eyes me for a moment, before sighing herself. She turns away, "Hey Yasu!" He turns away from Phillip long enough for her to say, "I'm leaving with Naru. I'll see you later." He nods, before turning back to Asian man in front of him.

Taking my hand, Mai tugs me out of the room and in to the hallway. She hits the elevator button and we wait silently for the elevator. Soon enough, we're stepping in to the enclosed box. I begin to wonder just _where_ we're going, and as I turn to ask her, I'm shoved against the elevator wall.

Mai's hands grab the back of my neck and in a moment of utter boldness, she kisses me. My eyes close of their own accord as Mai takes my over-reacting PK from my body. I hadn't even realize it was my PK that was making my body so tense and making me feel anxious.

Unconsciously, I grab her hips with my hands and pull her closer to me. She makes some type of sound as I open my mouth wider. She can have it all if she wants.

_As long as she doesn't stop._

The sad part about her taking my PK is that it isn't even real kissing. Our lips are lined up and out mouths are open. Her tongue may sometimes slightly enter my mouth (which seems to make my PK move faster), but other than that. She isn't REALLY kissing me.

I've never wanted someone to _want_ to kiss me before.

I shock myself when I'm the one to pull away. It takes me a moment to realize just how flushed she appears. Her cheeks are red and she looks utterly satisfied.

Gene told me one that taking the PK from my body warmed his body. For Gene, my PK gave him energy. For Mai, it seems to give her more libido.

_I'm not sure how I feel about that._

The elevator doors ding open, and she sucks in a breath. Breaking my gaze, she begins to make her way to my car. Because no one is around (except Mai), I let my lips pull a small smile on their own.

_Definitely not just a co-worker._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Sorry I disappeared for, like, a week. Christmas vacation is always really busy for me and probably one of the only weeks that I'll never upload. However, I got in a cute moment just for y'all!**

**Oh, and about that last chapter? There is no way in H-E double hockey sticks that I'd ever make Naru a perv. I believe that no matter how educate a man is, he'll always be just that... a man. So that was just Naru noticing that Mai is actually a _fema__le_ and not just his co-worker.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, as per normal. Do you guys know I still get a review on Human every once in a while? It's surprising and really uplifting. **

** I love you guys!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After whatever<em> that <em>was in the elevator, Naru and I went to a café. He asked me questions about my last job and I told him over tea and dinner. Naru seems to want to understand me more. Like he wants to know about me. Maybe it's because we have a connection that he depends on now.

Over dinner, he explained to me that once I start my job, I'll have to start looking for an apartment. I believe Yasu will want to go back to Japan for school, and I understand that. I'll have to take my college courses online so that I can still go to Todai (aka, Tokyo University). Naru can't seem to understand that I won't be able to live on the same block as him. The apartments and houses are too expensive for me to rent or buy. Even with a full time job. He just kept saying that he'll take care of it.

_Whatever that means._

By seven o'clock, I'm back in my hotel bed. Yasu walks in with flushed cheeks, mussed hair and swollen lips. I grin at him, "So you and Phillip, huh?"

He chuckles, blushing and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. He sits down in front of me, "Want to know how it happened?"

I roll my eyes, "Duh." I make room for him in the covers and he crawls in next to me after shoving his shoes and pants off.

"When you disappeared on the last case, I nearly lost it. I was nearly hyperventilating in the bathroom and sobbing my eyes out. I felt the same as I did when my mom kicked me out of the house for being gay. Phillip had somehow picked the lock because he was just suddenly in the bathroom with me," Yasu can't stop smiling and he's biting his lower lip, "He grabbed me and let me cry on his chest until I was done. After I was finished, he told me that he was going to help everyone find you, and you were going to be fine. He'd make sure of it.

"Then he told me that seeing me like that was probably the worst he'd ever felt. He said…" Yasu clears his throat as his eyes become glassy, "He said that no one as beautiful as me should ever cry like that."

I can't help but smile, "Awe."

Yasu chuckles, "Yeah." He looks at me, suddenly serious, "He's not from here, Mai. He's from France, and he wants me to return home with him."

"But you want to finish school in Japan." I finish for him. I grab his hand, and look deeply in to his eyes, "Yasu, he's never going to know what you want until you tell him. He's not a mind reader. He's a human being."

Yasu seems to understand what I mean, because he nods, sighing, before perking up suddenly with a happy look on his handsome face, "So what's the 411 with you and the big boss?"

I give a sigh of my own, running a hand through my long, choppy hairstyle, "He seems to _want_ to understand me, Yasu."

"But I thought the big boss already understood you?" Yasu tilts his head to the side, his dark eyes imploring, "He spent a lot of time studying you, cupcake."

I blush, "He did not! But that's not the point!" I quickly cut him off before he can argue with my refusal, "The point is he wants to know me as a _person_. Maybe because we spent six years away from each other or maybe because we have this connection now—"

"Or maybe because he's finally realizing you're a beautiful, intelligent young lady who isn't leaving his stubborn ass alone." He says it all bluntly, as if he was reading it out of textbook.

I scoff, blushing harshly, "Yasu, be serious!"

"I am," his facial expression tells me this, "Naru needs you now, Mai, but that doesn't seem to be his motive for wanting to know you better. And the theory about the six year difference is a good one if you wouldn't still be the same person as before; just older. The only other option is that Naru is finally using that big brain of his to realize that you're literally the ideal girl for someone like him."

"Someone like him? Ideal girl? Where do you get all of this from?" I sputter.

Yasu grins ironically at me, "I'll leave that for you to figure out. Now let's go to bed. I'm pooped." I roll my eyes at his wordplay, but never the less, burrow myself under the thick duvet.

* * *

><p><em>Why am I so cold?<em>

_I feel like I'm swimming in frozen water._

_I'm… so… cold…_

"Mai, wake up!" Yasu shakes me awake. He's staring down at me with panic in his eyes, "You're turning blue!"

I shudder, feeling the cold for what it really is. Naru must be running over a hundred degrees now. I open my mouth, feeling my toes and fingers go numb, "N-Naru-u."

Yasu leaps off the bed, running to my phone and scrolling through my contacts. He places it on speaker phone as the phone rings. Naru answers on the third ring, "Mai." He sounds so out of breath.

"Mai is turning blue!" Yasu shouts as he covers me with all of the blankets and anything we have. I don't want to tell him anything because I know he's just trying to help, but everywhere the blanket touches me is like pins and needles.

"…" Naru is quiet on the other end of the phone, and then he briefly says, "I'm on my way." He hangs up.

I whimper in pain and distress as Yasu continues to cover me with blankets in an attempt to warm me.

Fifteen minutes later, our door is thrown open. Naru strolls in with no sleeves on and very thin pajama pants.

No shoes.

"Yasuhara, remove yourself." He tells Yasu dismissively. Naru is holding a bag in his right hand with a coffee mug in the other. Yasu opens his mouth to argue, but one glare that's as icy as I feel and my best friend is scurrying out the door with his tail between his legs. He takes his phone with him.

Naru sets the bag and coffee down, then jerks everything off of me. I sigh in relief, but it's short lived. I shudder again as chills wrack my body. My legs are beginning to go numb.

Naru climbs on to the bed. He strattles my hips, which oddly heats my legs back up, as well as my toes, almost instantly, "Mai, calm down. I can nearly feel you panicking." He brushes the back of knuckles against my cheek and a jolt of heat shoots through me. It's then that I see it. His face is flushed with heat and he's sweating. His chest is also rising and falling at an uneven pace. Naru blinks and clears his throat, running a hand through his hair, which is dripping with sweat, "What you're feeling is a significant increase in power. It happens once a month while there's no moon. I should have remembered." A sound leaves his throat; more like a self-angry growl.

He looks down at me with a gaze that's burning and glacier at the same time, "This is going to be embarrassing for you." I squirm my hips, showing him that it's already embarrassing. I just can't possibly work up the warm blood to blush. He seems to understand because the corner of his mouth lifts ever so slightly. He continues as if I hadn't silently interrupted, "However, you'll need to endure. We both will. It's the only way I can think of to help you. I know it must be painful."

I whimper and he sighs. He climbs off of me quickly. Before I can't comprehend what's going on, my pants and shirt are off. I'm left in my undergarments.

I'm so happy I sleep with a bra on.

I squeak, not able to move my numb lips to protest in the removal of my clothes. We already kiss each other to relieve the PK. Will we have to have sex once a month to help with this?!

"It's not what you think." Naru says, gaining my attention. I focus back at him to see black boxer briefs. That's all he's wearing. Naru crosses his arms over his slender, pale chest, "This is going to be embarrassing for the both of us, but we're not fornicating."

_Leave_ _it to Naru to read my mind and make me sound like an idiot with out having to speak._

Naru climbs in the bed. He turns me to my side quickly before I'm pulled back against his front. His arm encircles my waist and he moves his leg over both of mine. In just a few short seconds, I'm in a Naru-cocoon.

My body begins to warm instantly. Naru let's out a breath as his body heat drops, probably as fast as mine is rising.

In an attempt to occupy myself, I ask, "Why am I feeling the affects of your PK? I thought you said the connection wasn't that strong yet."

"It isn't exactly there yet, but this is because of the moon not being apparent." His voice is deliciously low in my ear, and I try to ignore the way my neck tingles from the scruff on his chin. I've never seen Naru with facial hair.

"How does the moon disappearing have anything to do with your PK?"

"The moon hasn't just disappeared, Mai." I can practically feel his eyes roll, but I ignore it, "When visible, the moon generates waves that basically subdue the amount of PK created by one different person. It's never good to have too much power, Mai. The moon acts as a bumper and with it not reflecting the suns rays and giving off the waves, my power— or more specifically, our power, is completely bare and able to create as much PK as it wants." Naru's arms tighten around me and another surge of heat flies through me, "It's much more complicated than that but—"

"I'd have no idea what you're talking about." I say, nodding in understanding. Most people would think he was just insulting my intelligence (though, I'm more than positive that there's an insult in there somewhere), but even I knew that there were things that I just don't know. Naru has a PhD in this stuff for gods' sake. He's just smarter than me and I could understand that.

Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"Exactly." Naru says, continuing from our earlier conversation. He quiet for a moment and I feel another jolt of heat go through me. "It took me too long to get here, Mai. You _need_ to move closer; and not to another hotel. That's no way to live."

I roll my eyes, staring at the wall in front of me, "Yeah, because you're one to talk about living in hotels, right?"

"Yes I am." Naru's voice has taken on that narcissistic tone of his, "I know everything, unlike you."

I sit up, grabbing my pillow and smacking him with it, "You're such an ass!"

"And to think I brought you coffee." His tone has changed to slightly teasing.

If it was anybody else, they wouldn't have noticed it, but this is me. So I couldn't help but grin at him, "Coffee! Come on, Naru! Don't be mean! You know I love coffee!"

He rolls his eyes, but I can swear that I see some type of mirth dancing in those burning, dark blue irises, "Put on clothes, idiot." I look down at my exposed, cotton red panties and bright yellow bra. I squeak and run to my bags.

I can hear him chuckling behind me.

* * *

><p>"So wait," I say, licking chocolate off of my fingers, "Why'd we'd have to take off our clothes?"<p>

"Because you were going in to hypothermia." He reply's, biting in to a chocolate donut, "It's best to share body heat, and since I was already in hyperthermia, it was the best option."

"How bad does it get?"

Naru looks at me from the other side of the small table. A nearly empty box of chocolate donuts rests on the table while a half full cup of coffee is in front of me and a cup of tea is in front of Naru. He swallows the food in his mouth and licks his lips for any chocolate left over, and after a moment of silence, he says, "My mother and father had to throw me in to the lake one time. It was frozen over. The ice melted instantly."

I cover my mouth with my hand, then reach for his. He allows me to take it and I grasp it tightly, "I'm sorry."

His eyes burn in to mine, "For what? It's not your fault."

I sigh, and shake my head, "That isn't the point, Naru. I wasn't there to help and I'm sorry." I smile at him, "But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

He watches me for a moment, then he clears his throat, "Eat."

I smile, not because I really like donuts (but I do), but because I can see the slight pink blush on his pale cheeks.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**So I took the last chapter down because it had too many points in it where everyone kind of had a hard time knowing what was going on, so I went back, fixed it, and hopefully this helps fill you guys in more.**

**I have to say, I'm looking forward to writing the next few chapters. Now lets just all hope that my creative juices will continue to flow after I post this and I'll be able to get a few chapters posted as soon as possible.**

**I love y'all!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I remember when I was a teenager that I never seemed to do things people my age were doing. It didn't bother me until Gene started doing the same things as other teenagers. However, I pretended it didn't bother me. My thoughts were always<em> 'I shouldn't care. I'm the genius twin.'<em>

Yet, sitting here makes me realize how wrong I was.

"This is so stupid." I say, watching as the large black cat chases the mouse, which is obviously smarter than him.

"No it's not." Mai giggles next to me. We've been watching this horrendous cartoon for nearly an hour now. She's obviously amused by it, but I don't see the point. We've been having the same discussion every time.

"Yes it is," I deadpan, "The mouse is obviously a greater intellect than the cat, which really doesn't have any platform for chasing him. The mouse only attacks when provoked."

"What about when Jerry hit Tom over the head for no reason?" Mai counter attacks surprisingly quickly, "Jerry may be provoked most of time, but in reality the two of them actually get along very well. Tom doesn't realize he needs help but Jerry does. They're both fiery and stubborn, but when it comes down to it, they help each other." Mai laughs again.

I look over at her, and I suddenly feel as if we aren't talk about the cartoon any longer.

**"Oliver?"** A voice says. I look up to see my mother perching herself on the last step, looking at us in confusion, **"Mai? What are you two doing here?"**

Mai grins, **"Good morning, Mrs. Davis. I'm sorry but Naru insisted we show up here until you and Mr. Davis wake up. I made breakfast."**

She did. It was delicious. Not that I'm going to tell her that.

**"Mai,"** my father says, gliding down the steps pass my mother, **"How many times have I told you to call us by our names?"**

Mai blushes and ducks her head, **"Forgive me, Martin."**

My eyebrows crease on their own. Can she not call anyone in my family by there name without feeling embarrassed? My mother and father are Mr. and Mrs. Davis, my brother is Gene, and I'm 'Naru'.

I've never heard her say my name.

**"Not that I don't absolutely adore you Mai,"** my mother begins, sitting at the table and enjoying her Japanese breakfast. She's eating it with a fork while my father stands behind her with amusement coating his eyes as she does. It's just not how you eat it,** "And not that I don't love you, Oliver dear, but why are you here so early in the morning?"** She wags her fork at me,** "Oliver, if you're waking up poor Mai at the crack of dawn because you're bored—"**

**"Oh no ma'am!"** Mai exclaims, holding out one of her hands while the other holds a cup of green tea, **"I was having a few problems last night and Naru had to come and help me."**

Since my mother and father have woken up, they have gotten dressed and Mai has made a new batch of tea. Much to my delectation.

**"Problems?"** My mother begins, a worried look to her,** "Mai, honey, if you're having any financial problems we'd be glad to—"**

**"Not those kind of problems, Luella,"** my father says with a roll of his eyes, obviously annoyed with her, **"Last night the moon was not visible."** My parents are polar opposites, but they somehow ended up together. Their thirtieth anniversary will be coming up soon, which means a huge extravagant party.

Mother's face brightens, **"Oh."** She can be air headed sometimes.

Mai giggles, the sound equivalent to an angel's harp, **"Mrs. Davis—"** she's cut off when her phone rings loudly through the room; a loud rock song that makes my parents eyebrows crease. Mai fumbles for a few moments before pulling the smart phone from her pocket. She grins at the phone before answering, "Hey!"

My father looks confused at the sudden language change, but my mother leans forward, curious to know who Mai is speaking to.

I, on the other hand, already know who it is. I've heard that same band millions of times from demo records and Mai's old computer when she used to play music and file the offices folders.

"Jou-chan!" A loud, familiar male voice echoes back through the phone. Mai winces at the sound and my mother looks utterly apalled, but I have the sudden urge to grin.

Some things never change.

Mai excuses herself to go speak to Takigawa while I continue to sip my tea, and my mother and father share bewildered looks.

**"Who was that?"** My mother asks me, her eyes shining with inquisitiveness.

I consider not answering her (it isn't any of her business) but I know she'll find a way even if I don't tell her. So I sigh, and fixate her with a look so she'll know I'm annoyed,** "That is Houshou Takigawa. Mai considers him her surrogate father."**

**"Her surrogate father?"** My father asks, obviously wondering where her real—

**"What of her biological father?"** My mother asks bluntly.

I grow quiet. I don't want to tell them if Mai doesn't want anyone to know. As much as I truly love my parents, Mai's life isn't any of their business. I'd never betray her like that.

"No! I'm fine here!" Mai's voice echoes back in to the kitchen, "Ayako! Calm down! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was my decision to come to England!" … "No! Ayako— Ugh! Monk! Help me!"

**"Mai sounds…"** my fathers eyebrow raises,** "Angry, maybe? I don't understand what she's saying."**

**"She's arguing with someone named _'Ayako'_ and _'Monk'_."** My mother briefly says. She looks to me for information.

**"Ayako is just like Takigawa— her surrogate mother."** I'm sure they can hear my annoyance with them by now, **"Takigawa is also a monk."** My parents are swimming in a sea of confusion.

"No!" Mai's voice grows louder as she gets angrier, "Ayako! I am completely serious when I say this, if you get on a plane and show up here, I'm going to ignore you for an entire month!"

I want to smirk, but if I do, then my mother would lose that priceless expression. She seems shocked that Mai could actually stand up for herself. Do my parents think that Mai has no backbone?

I wonder what her face would look like if Mai and I were to fight in front of them.

"Naru!" Mai's voice is closer than before. I look up to see her standing in the doorway with an inflamed face and bright, angry cinnamon brown eyes, "Come talk to them! Please!"

I stand mutely, taking the phone from her, "Matsuzuki-san. Takigawa-san."

"Naru!" Two voices greet me, both filled with anger. Ayako is the first to speak, "How dare you drag Mai to England?! What were you thinking?!"

"It wasn't me." That shuts them up. They know if I'd have done it, that I'd take responsibility. "My mother and Madoka went to Japan and retrieved her. My parents, Lin, and Madoka all flew Mai and Yasuhara here for Mai to assist me in my PK, which was literally burning me from the inside out."

I hear Ayako gasp, "Oh Naru. You're better now, though, right?"

I roll my eyes, but answer anyway, "Yes. Mai successfully attached herself to my soul and I'm afraid I need her here with me if I wish to live."

The irony is not lost on me.

I hear Takigawa sigh, "We'd like to visit Mai, just to check on her, but Mai has refused."

I make a decision in that moment, "Feel free to come. I'll handle Mai."

I can hear Ayako squeal, "Really?"

I don't dignify that with an answer. I just hang up.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Mai and I are next door to SPR. She's coming in for a short interview from Elizabeth, who is the manager of the café. In all honesty, I like Elizabeth. She's twenty but has been working for 'Belle Café' since she was sixteen.<p>

Her mother owns the establishment and I originally met them when I noticed that Elizabeth seemed to have the worst luck. The girl would fall as if she was tripped, her things would be misplaced, and doors would close by themselves when her back was turned so she'd run in to them. It turned out that a spirit was just terrorizing her and I had the house exorcized, free of charge. Miss Klein has insisted that I'd find a way for her to pay me back after helping her daughter. Needless to say, when I called she immediately accepted Mai on to the job. Her exact words were, _**"Oliver, if you call me for a **_**friend**_** of yours, I'll always accept. You don't have many friends even though you're absolutely the sweetest boy I've ever met. Are you sure you don't want to marry my Elizabeth?"**_

That woman has been trying to have me marry her daughter since I exorcized their café.

Right now, we're sitting in the office room of Belle Café. Mai has just finished answering all of Elizabeth questions and even I'm surprised and impressed. She's very good at being in an interview. Right now Elizabeth and telling her where to find her uniform and also about her pay.

**"Wait, what?"** Mai asks, staring at the woman in front of her. She seems utterly flabbergasted.

Elizabeth laughs, **"It's not that much, Mai dear."**

For as long as I could remember, Elizabeth acted much too old for her age, which is probably the reason we get along. She's also spontaneous. Her hair is a different color every time I see her, and she's got tattoos all over her body, save for her arms. You'd never know though because she always has on jeans that appear to be painted on. With bright blue eyes, waist length hair, a small waist and a body that couldn't be any taller than 4'11, Elizabeth is truly a natural beauty.

She reminds me of a small dis colored kitten.

I raise an eyebrow, it really isn't. I clear my throat to catch Mai's attention,** "It isn't as much as you're thinking. Put it this way. Elizabeth's pay is equal to ten dollars in America."**

Mai looks at me, her bewilderment obvious, **"How many companies in America do you know that pay ten dollars an hour?"**

I raise an eyebrow. She has a decent point. Nevertheless, I send Elizabeth a look that she knows well. The purple haired woman grins, amused at Mai's reaction, **"Forgive me, Mai. That's as low as I'm going. You're more than qualified for this job. it's the least we could do." **By 'we', I assume she means Miss Klein

Mai sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose like I do so often. She turns to me with a triumph look in her eyes as if she's thought of something, "You know I still won't be able to move in to a fancy apartment like yours, right?" She switched back to Japanese.

I raise an eyebrow, "Your apartment is already paid for, Mai."

Her jaw drops, "Naru!"

* * *

><p>Later than day, just as the sun is beginning to disappear over the horizon, I take Mai to her apartment.<p>

"I can't believe you bought me an apartment." Mai barks at me, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Currently, movers were bringing in all of the old furniture from the SPR office in Japan, along with a few necessities she needed, such as a bed and a vanity. If it would have been up to me, I'd have bought it all new for her, but I know that Mai loved the furniture in the old office. She'd helped pick them out, along with Lin. I'll be sending Mai, my mother, Madoka, and probably Yasuhara to town tomorrow to retrieve everything Mai needs for the apartment. Yasuhara will be leaving in a few days for Japan, so I know she'll want to spend as much time as she can with her.

"Mai, I told you that you needed to be closer."

"But was it necessary for me to be _this _close?!" Mai gestures to across the street, where my apartment building mirrors hers. The street between our two buildings is relatively busy, save for the break once in a while because of the walkers. I thought it was perfect, because she'll have her space, I'll have mine, but we'll be close enough in case of emergencies, like last night.

_'Oh come on! You liked that and you know it! Being that close to Mai felt natural to you; you just don't want to admit it because you're stubborn.'_

I've been trying to decide if that voice was Gene or my subconscious.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Mai, it's time you get settled in to this life. My parents have decided that they like you, which means you'll be invited to breakfast every Sunday morning, you will be receiving a card soon that will allow you access to every part of the SPR building, you'll be getting a key to their house, and to top it all off, if you ever require anything at all— it's yours. You won't even have to ask."

Mai's eyes are the largest I've ever seen them. I can't help but smile at her, because I know she's not used to this kind of treatment. She blushes, "N-Naru, I really love your parents but I can't allow them to do all of that—"

"You won't be able to deny them." I say, my face smoothing over, "They've accepted you at their surrogate daughter." I feel myself scowl because I've been using that word too much lately.

Mai's smile is blinding as her eyes tear up, "Naru, your parents are saints."

_They aren't the only ones,_ I think, trying to ignore the slippery feeling in my chest, but knowing that I can't. I'm not a hundred percent sure that I want to either.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**So I might be getting a new job! ^~^ So if I start posting every other week maybe instead of every week, or a couple times and one week and then not at all for a couple weeks, that's why. I hope you'll all bare with me on this because I refuse to give up on this story. I love the plot line and the characters too much for that.**

**Anyway, last chapter reviews were heavenly even if I had to take it down and rewrite it due to lack of expression. Sorry about that guys!**

**I love y'all!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Waitressing is like riding a bike. Once you get it all figured out and learn all the regulars, it's as simple as 1, 2, 3. Especially if the customers are nice.<p>

I've decided I like it here in England.

**"Miss!"** A voice calls, I swing that way to fill up the old man's coffee. His name is something I can't pronounce with my Japanese accent, so I've taken to calling him 'the old man'.

I've been in England for exactly a month today. I've been living in the apartment for nearly a week now and I'm still getting used to the damned thing. Naru refuses to let me pay for anything involving the apartment! Including groceries! He actually gave a debit card to buy things with.

Yasu has gone back to Japan. It was a tearful goodbye. Hell, even Phillip teared up. I think I freaked Naru out because I got in to the taxi and literally sobbed all the way back home. Naru had forced me to go over to his house in which he made me tea and I sobbed in to Marius' pelt.

That dog is literally the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

**"Hey, Mai!"** The voice of my boss says. I turn to see Elizabeth Klein gliding towards me in a mass of heels and orange hair. She smiles at me, her blue eyes twinkling, **"Oliver and some other dude are here. You're on break. Go."** She shoos me away from my tables and to the other side of the café where I see the least popular corner is taken. The booth is odd because it's in the very corner of the restaurant where no one ever goes because it's dark and secluded and no one can see the people sitting in it.

Ergo, Naru loves it and always sits there.

**"Naru!"** I greet, smiling when I skip over there. He doesn't even look up at me, but I don't mind. I look at the other side of the booth to see a blushing man. He's got wavy blonde hair that I'm sure would be curly if it were any longer, bright green eyes, tan skin, and a strong jaw line. My instincts immediately latch on to him, **"I know you."** The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and I blush, **"Or maybe I should. I'm Mai Taniyama, sir."** I hold out my hand for him to shake.

He stands and takes it, **"I'm Benjamin Carver."** His voice is low, but deep and surprisingly gentle.

I blink, **"Carver? As in Juliet Carver?"**

His eyes suddenly go on the defense,** "Yes, she's my older sister."**

Of course he'd go on the defense. No matter how nasty she treats me, she probably adores him and showers him with love. He's probably used to people bad mouthing his sister.

I smile reassuringly at him, **"So that's why I should know you."**

He looks so confused, **"What?"**

**"Mai,"** Naru's voice catches my attention as I open my mouth to explain. I turn to him and he shoots both me and Benjamin a glance of distain,** "If you two are going to continue speaking, do it while sitting down."**

Benjamin immediately sits, but I do not. I glare down at him,** "What's stuck up your ass? You don't need to be so rude, Naru."**

**"People are staring."** He hisses at me, sliding more towards the wall, obviously expecting me to sit next to him. I roll my eyes, but sit down nonetheless.

Turning back to Benjamin, I ignore his bewildered expression. I _must_ remember to not fight with Naru in front of his subordinates. I sigh, **"My powers are weird. Some times it's just feelings, other times it's thoughts and I even get images in my head from time to time. It all depends on the gravity of the situation."**

**"You can control it?"** He asks, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

I shake my head,** "No. I can shut the feelings out, but as Naru has pointed out to me, that hurts more than it helps."**

**"Why?"** His eyes are brightening and darkening as he thinks. It's quite weird, but not unwelcome. I don't mind him asking questions. Naru does it all the time.

**"Because I'm so used to my instincts that when I shut them out, all it does is make my life hell. I was relying on then before I even realized I had them."** I shake my head again, my choppy brown hair swooshing around my head, **"It's difficult to explain. May I call you Benny?"**

He seems to blanch at the sudden subject change, but nods anyway.

**"I'm starving."** I say, grabbing the menu that Naru put down and opening it, **"What are you getting, Naru?"**

* * *

><p>Benny and Naru eventually left after eating. After instructing me to go by the office after work, Naru left a thirty dollar tip for the waitress. I thought that was insane until I realize that Beatrice hadn't sent Naru a flirty glance not once. He seemed to appreciate it and I thought it was cute of him to do so. He's so used to women flirting with him that he's grateful when they don't.<p>

Benny only seemed to inquire about my powers. He was always asking one question or another, which didn't really bother me as much as it should. I felt like I could trust him, even though I didn't trust Juliet not one bit.

**"Good bye, everyone!"** I say, and they all turn, smiling at me and waving.

I walk outside of the café, only to enter the building next door. The receptionist greets me warmly,** "Hello, ma'am. How are you today?"**

I smile,** "I'm good, thank you. And you?"**

**"Oh, I'm perfect. What can I help you with?"** She blinks her bright brown eyes at me.

I smile, and begin digging around my purse, "**I need to go to floor thirty-nine, please?"**

She pauses, blinking at me, before answering,** "Ma'am, that floor is for people who have the—"**

**"Here you go."** I hand her the floor pass card.

She looks at it, astonished, before clearing her throat, **"Ma'am, I mean no disrespect, but this particular card is for the Davis family members only. I'm going to have to ask where you got this card."**

I bite my lip, gazing at her as I realize that she is just trying to do her job. So, I whip out my cell phone and speed dial number four. She answers on the second ring, **"Mai dear. Where are you?"**

**"I'm stuck at the front. It seems the card that I have is only for the Davis family and I—"**

**"Am not a Davis."** Luella says, her voice gentle.

_"Where is she?" _A voice says in the background, I recognize it at Naru's.

**"Hush now, Oliver."** Luella tells her son, then to me, **"I'll be down in a moment, dear."**

I hang up and smile at the secretary who is trying her best to be as professional as possible. She doesn't want to throw me out but she also knows that the access card is for Davis only, and I'm obviously not a Davis.

**"My friends mother is coming down."** I tell her.

She sighs, "**Sweetie, unless she has some very good pull up there, I can't let you up—"**

"Mai." A voice calls. I look up to see Luella Davis stepping out of the elevator in all of her 'CEO's wife' glory. She's wearing a flowing baby blue dress with heels that are at least four inches tall. Her hair is swooshing around her in a mass of black, wavy tendrils and she's moving in those heels as if they are sneakers. She folds me in an comforting embrace, "How was work, darling?" She's speaking in Japanese.

"It was wonderful," I answer back in my native tongue, "I didn't know the card was for Davis' only, otherwise I would have called ahead."

"It's fine!" She grins at me before turning to the confused and stunned secretary to say to her in English,** "Marg, this is Mai. She's a friend of Oliver's. Her card IS valid."** The secretary— Marg, nods her head with wide eyes.

Luella sends me a smile and ushers me behind her. I send Marg a wink before following the beautiful woman.

**—**

**"There you are."** Naru says, his annoyance clear as Benny sits to his right and Juliet sits to his left. He glares at me, **"What took you so long?"**

I toss an equally angry glare back at him but I for retort. His parents are right here. Juliet stands quietly, but sits back down when I move to the other side of Naru and sit where Benny had been. The blonde man had stood up when I entered the room and moved to the seat beside it. I smile at him,** "Such a gentleman."**

He blushes and I internally squeal.

_He's so cute!_

**"Mai!"** Martin says, gliding in to the room with Lin and Madoka flanking each of his sides.

I dart out of the seat and in to Madoka's arms,** "Hello Madoka!"**

She laughs when Martin stops to pout at me, **"But Mai—!"** I laugh because I've only ever seen Gene pout once but I can say he got it from his father. I wrap my arms around Martin,** "Hello Martin. I missed you as well."** He chuckles, hugging me back. I take a step back and wave to Lin, **"Hello Lin!"**

He nods once and then we're all migrating to the table. I return to my original seat while the others all settle themselves down.

**"As you're all aware,"** Martin begins once everyone is settled and quiet, "**Mai is now living here in England while her friend Yasu has gone home to Japan. It seems the young lad has captured the attention of one of our crew members and he's going to be moving to Japan to be with him after finishing his vacation in France with his family."** Martin claps his hands and then rubs them together,** "So we've invited Mr. Benjamin Carver to become a replacement for dear Phillip."**

We all clap politely as Benny waves. I hug his surprisingly muscular arm,** "Congratulations Benny!"**

**"Benny?"** Juliet, Madoka, Luella and Martin all say at the same time.

I nod, grinning in as Benny's ears pink,** "Naru and Benny came by today when I was on my lunch break and we got to know each other!"**

Madoka and Luella nod their understanding but Juliet continues to stare at my arms, which are still wrapped around Benny's right forearm. I let go quickly. She might be jealous when it comes to her family.

_Oh come on! She's already batshit crazy! Would you really expect any less?_

My subconscious sounded suspiciously like Yasu.

**"Anywho,"** Luella says, cutting in to the increasingly tense atmosphere, **"We have a new case."** I grin, leaning forward slightly just as Benny does as well. I look to the side at him and giggle as he blushes.

There has to be some reason for both Juliet _and_ Naru to be glaring at the two of us…

_…right?_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Sorry about the late update guys! I've been running all week with my new job. Waitressing is not as easy as it looks.**

**Anyway, I'd been working on a new one-shot for InuYasha and I posted it. I have to say I'm pleased with how it came out.**

**This chapter made me go 'Aw.' I'm loving the whole new set up for Mai and Naru. Playing with the characters is always fun.**

**I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

><p>"You know," Mai starts, "I never understood why you read so much. Yes, it's so you can get smarter but I seriously doubt that you don't already know everything in those books." She blinks her large brown eyes at me, "So fess up. You're reading Twilight, huh?"<p>

I scowl at her from my position next to her. I can hear my mother snort and I'm suddenly reminded that I positively hate that my mother can speak Japanese.

The SPR team is on it's way to a new case site. This case is 'three kinds of weird' as Mai would say, so the A-team was called in. Mai won't be participating, but she will be getting me tea… She's not too happy about that, so she's been throwing insult after insult at me, which my mother finds hilarious.

My mother and father are driving one of the company vans with Mai, Benjamin, Juliet and I in the back seats. Benjamin and Juliet sit in the very back while Mai sits behind my father in the drivers seat and I sit behind my mother.

The case is coming from a seventeen year old girl who's parents are traveling right now. At first, my father tried to reject the case (he can't legally take it because the girl is still a minor), but when every single caretaker of the house stepped forward and asked for his help, he couldn't just ignore it. Sometimes, I wonder how my father managed to produce such a successful company, then I realize that my mother is the backbone of the trio. However, even my mother agreed that the case needed attention.

The client—Corella Frazier—says that she moved in to the house with her adopted parents when she was eleven. The house had been nearly five hundred years old at the time. She, along with the others, claim that things are always amiss in the home. Doors slamming shut only to open and slam shut again; voices of men and women and children; footsteps that sometimes sounded as if little feet were running around the mansion.

Corella spoke of one room in particular that interested us. The largest guest room is always dimly lit, even if new bulbs are placed in the light socket. That, however, isn't the oddest part. Corella says that she always sees a little girl with blonde curly hair and a pink dress that covers her from head to toe. As if she was in the 1600's. She said the girl creeped her out because she would just stand there. Staring out the door and at whomever was watching. The staff had tried closing the door, but it always opened back up. They tried nailing it closed but the nails and boards would be on the floor and the door would be open the next morning.

The oddest thing out of all of this, however, is that every single person we interviewed at the office said that the girl wasn't really a little girl. We asked them why they thought that, and they couldn't give a straight answer as to why.

**"Japanese sounds odd,"** Benjamin says from the back. Mai turns to look at him with confusion on her face and he clarifies, **"It sounds like you're just making a lot of sounds with your mouth and the doctor can just understand it."**

Mai shakes her head, **"Isn't that what every language is though? Sounds of the mouth that one another can understand. It's all derived from Latin."**

**"Learn Latin and you can learn any language."** My father says from the front. My mother voices her agreement while I stay silent.

**"I know some Latin."** Juliet says from the back, her voice high, **"Mostly exorcisms."**

Mai shoots her a less than pleasant look,** "That's nice."** She turns back around.

"How young were you when you learned to read?" Mai asks out of the blue. She's speaking in Japanese once again, and I sigh, annoyed at being pulled away from my book.

"I was three."

"You were three when you learned to read?" She asks, her eyes getting wide.

I raise an eyebrow, _"There are perhaps no days of our childhood we lived so fully as those we spent with a favorite book."_

Mai smiles gently, and it makes me feel like I have something fluttering around in my stomach, "That sounds like a quote."

Despite being in a van full of people (two of those people being my parents and the other two being very nosy parapsychologists), I can't help but let the corner of my mouth quirk up at her, "It is. Marcel Proust. He was a French novelists." She giggles, her face a faint red color, and then she turns back to the window. I look at her for a few more moments, before going back to my book.

* * *

><p><strong>"Mai, you and Oliver are sharing a room."<strong> My mother tells Mai, who is staring in to the mirror on the way.

**"Yes ma'am."** Mai says robotically. Her eyes appear so far away as she peers in to the mirror. My mother continues to watch her.

We have all just finished setting all of the equipment up. Benjamin and Juliet have gone with my father to speak with the towns people and everyone else is going about other tasks like reading room temperatures and going on walkthroughs.

In actuality, we've only been here for about two and a half hours. We have yet to meet Corella or the head servant or even call the investigation to a formal start and it seems Mai is already having a paranormal sequence.

"What do you see, Mai?" I'm along side of her before I even realize it, and I'm speaking in Japanese. My voice is gentler than I expected and I hear my mother suck in a breath at it. She's never heard me speak like this.

_I've _never heard me speak like this.

"The little girl isn't really a little girl." Mai's voice is soft and wispy while in Japanese. I bend down to look at her face only to see her eyes dilated. Her pupils nearly swallow up the brown of her irises. Mai's face turns to me and I see the cold, empty look on her face. Panic rises in me.

"What is the little girl then?" I try to keep my voice gentle.

"Oh my God," Mai chokes on a sob, her face changing in to such a grief filled expression with tears building up in her otherwise dead eyes. Mai chokes again, "Get away from me. I don't want to _play_ with you!" Mai's hand suddenly darts out and she smashes the mirror in front of us. Blood drips from her hand and I watch as Mai's eyes visibly dilate.

**"Mai!"** My mother shrieks, her hands over her mouth.

A tingling in my stomach alarms me. I'm suddenly too hot and I realize it's because Mai used up a lot of her energy with a the vision she just had. Her bleeding hand has to be painful but she's just staring down at the ground with tears streaming down her face.

**"Luella?"** My father is in the door way as I grab the brunette's chin with my hand.

Forcing her chin up, I peer in to cinnamon brown eyes that I'm growing to care for more than I'm willing to admit. Bending down, I capture Mai's lips with my own, and begin to push my energy inside of her.

**"Oh my God."** A high pitched whine of what should be Juliet's voice reaches my ears, but I don't care.

Her hand heals and pushes all of the glass out as it does. I can hear it clank to the ground as I continue to feed Mai my energy. I always did think it was utterly amazing that I could heal Gene with just a little of my PK energy.

Mai's hands are on either side of my face as my own hands find her hips. I could feel my body cooling as her tears and bleeding stop simultaneously.

Too soon, she pulls away, and smiles at me.

The migraine behind my eyes is worth that smile.

**"Mai, are you alright?"** My mother is frantic; pulling Mai away and inspecting her hand.

Mai giggles breathlessly, **"Yes ma'am. I'm fine."**

**"When you kissed her, her hand healed?"** Benjamin and Juliet are still in the doorway with my now smirking father.

**"Naru and I have a connection similar to the same kind that Gene and him had."** Mai answers him. She smiles and he blushes, **"We just exchange PK in a different way. Where as Gene and Naru only had to think about it for Naru's PK to swap between them, Naru and I almost always have to be touching."**

**"Almost always?"** Benjamin repeats Mai's words, **"There was a time when you didn't?"**

Mai grins at him, obviously surprised and pleased that he caught on to what he said, **"You're very good at interrogations. Naru!"** She suddenly says my name and turns to me, **"You should take him with you from now on to interview clients."**

I simple nod once while pinching the bridge of my nose and squeezing my eyes shut. My migraine is really beginning to become painful. My vision is blurry and I can feel my eyes involuntarily beginning to water as the pain shoots to my eyes.

**"Okay, you two."** My fathers voice sounds far away, **"Go find Marcus and…"**

"Naru?" Her voice is soft and quiet while speaking her native tongue. I open my eyes slightly to see her smiling gently down at me. She lifts her hand hesitantly, as if she's afraid to touch me.

_Don't be afraid._ I fine myself silently encouraging her, even though I could only see half of her with my migraine.

Her hand finally touches my forehead and she brushes my bangs from my face. She leans forward and places a hesitant kiss on each of my temples. My head throbs once more before the migraine dwindles down nearly instantly.

When I can bare it, I open my eyes. Mai is still there in front of me with a smile on her face. She brushes my hair with her fingers gently, "Better?"

I find myself smiling at her. A real, genuine smile that makes my mother gasp out loud. I forgot they were still in the room.

Leaning forward, I gently brush my lips against the tip of her nose, "Better."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**"Excuse me!"** A voice says. I look up from the files in front of me to see a girl no older than seventeen moving towards me faster than Naru drinks tea. She's in front of me before I can even rise from my chair, **"You must hurry back in to your uniform and quickly get back to work! I don't want Carla to catch you!"**

I blanch,** "Um…"**

She tugs my arm with a frantic look in her brown eyes**, "Please, Alec!"**

**"Who's—"** I catch a flash of a person. A young girl with curly hair and a pink dress. The same brown eyes that I'm staring in to now flashes in my minds eye. It's connected to the blonde hair and pink dress. I squeeze my eyes closed to fight off the vision. It's the same girl from my earlier vision.

For some odd reason, this house—or more like this ghost—is giving me visions. The first vision I had was of a little girl standing in a dark space. It wasn't like a dark room or anything like that. The girl was just standing in front of me while a never ending blackness seeped around us. Her blonde hair and pink dress was impeccably cleaned. She was perfectly groomed. She'd stared at me with dead brown eyes, before smiling. Her smile was sweet but it was TOO sweet. Then she'd stepped toward me. Some type of weird tentacle was sticking out of her back, it's then I noticed how plastic she looked. As if she was made of clay or wood like a puppet. The tentacle shot in to the dark, more than likely connected to something.

**_"Can you play with me?"_ **The girls voice had been the sweetest and most hollow thing I'd ever heard. I'd screamed that I didn't want to play with her and the next thing I know I'm opening my eyes completely exhausted with glass in my hand. Naru had fed me his PK to somehow heal my hand and restore my strength.

Since then I've told everyone what happened in my vision and now Naru has me sitting in the sitting room of the mansion, going through all the old files from the case and looking at the pictures. Apparently something was supposed to jump out at me.

**"Alec, please!"** The girl says, **"Mother and Father will not allow you to be reprimanded again! They told me that if you were caught doing something other than your job than they'd fire you."**

I blink at her, trying to gather my thoughts, **"Um, wait wait. Are you Corella Frazier?"**

**"Alec, you know exactly who I am."** Corella scolds, finally releasing my arm. She wags her finger at me with a reluctant look of amusement,** "I don't have time for your games today. The workers from SPR are supposed to show up any moment now."**

Amusement suddenly floods me. This girl is such a scatter brain. Her friend must be of Asian decent with my hai color and eyes, so she just assumed that I was her with out even really getting a look at my face. Not mention she got the times mixed up. Martin said eight _A.M._

I smile at her, "**We've been here since eight this morning, miss."**

Corella blinks at me, **"Wait. Alec doesn't smile like that. You aren't Alec?"** She ducks her head to look at my face better, even though I'm fully facing her.

I stand, silently noting that this girl is nearly Naru's height. I grin up at her, **"No ma'am. My name is Mai Taniyama. I'm with SPR."**

No need to tell her that I don't actually work for SPR.

Corella's face grows red, **"Oh my God. I'm so sorry miss!"**

I laugh, the sound resonating through out the entire sitting room. For some reason, with my laugh comes a wave of relief and the tension in the air dissipates. Her entire frame relaxes and I love how her face becomes even more beautiful when she smiles softly at me.

**"Mai?"** A voice says. I look up to see Martin moving across the door way towards us. He smiles at Corella, and the sight makes both Corella and I blush. Martin is such a handsome man. He's nearly in his late forties and he looks like he couldn't be any older than his early thirties. Same as Luella.

I smile at him, trying to cool my blush down,** "Professor, this is Corella Frazier. It seems the young Lady got the times confused. She expected us for eight _tonight."_** She shoots me a look of surprise, as if she can't believe that I'd gather that from the five minutes we spoke.

Martin chuckles, **"Well, Miss Frazier, we always arrive in the morning. Please be sure to listen better next time."** Even though the smile on his face was friendly enough, I could sense the reprimand beneath his words.

Corella blushes from embarrassment this time, **"Yes sir. I'm terribly sorry."**

Martin nods,** "Well, why don't you come with me? We'd like to speak with you before you retire."** He turns on his heel and exits the room.

Corella exhales slowly, **"He's intense."**

I send her an understanding smile, **"Most men of the SPR are. It has to do with the job."**

**"Is your job hard?"** She tilts her head to the side, the brown curls resting on her shoulders while her brown eyes look down at me. She's awfully tall, but it seems she's so used of it that it doesn't bother her that she's practically looming over me.

I offer up a kind smile in response. I don't wish to lie to her, but I just can't seem to get out that I don't work with SPR. I'm not sure why.

* * *

><p><strong>"You've met Mai,"<strong> Martin tells Corella, who is sitting across from me around the small table. I sit in between Naru and Marcus, while Juliet, Luella and Martin sit on the other side. Benjamin stands behind me with his hands on the back of my chair. Naru is tense and I can practically feel the annoyance radiating from him.

Corella smiles, **"Hello Mai."** I wink at her with a grin on my face.

**"This is my wife and assistant, Luella."** Martin begin,** "That is my son, Dr. Oliver Davis, his secretary Juliet, our engineer Marcus, and profiler Benjamin."**

**"Mai,"** Corella says, her eyes bright with some emotion I can't explain, **"What is your position?"**

Juliet opens her mouth to answer for me—probably to make some remark about me not working for SPR—but Naru answers instead,** "Mai is essential to the success of most cases. She is a consultant."**

**"Consultant?"** Corella's eyebrows furrow (she didn't even blush when Naru spoke to her!), before she smiles at me,** "You must be really intelligent."** I can hear Naru snort softly next to me while I smile at the brown haired woman.

As Martin continues to speak with Corella, I pretend to listen intently. My leg thrashes out and my foot makes contact with something hard. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Naru frown. I rest my leg once again, content to have gotten revenge for that nearly silent snort of disbelief when Corella said I was intelligent.

Something hits my leg. My eyes widen in disbelief. Naru just kicked me back.

_Oh it is on!_

I fold my hands underneath my chin and continue to pretend to listen while my left leg juts out again. Naru returns the kick. I turn to look at him to see him intently listening to his father speak, but I can see the smirk hovering over his lips.

_Dammit!_

We continue this. His face remains expressionless as he kicks my shins and I'm nearly positive in sneering at nothing while trying to break Naru's legs.

**"Mai?"** A voice calls. I look up to see Luella looking at me strangely. She tilts her head to the side, **"Did you have another vision, Mai?"** It's then I notice that everyone is looking at me. I realize I was probably staring at nothing with a weird expression on my face.

My face heats in embarrassment, **"No ma'am. I'm sorry. I was just distracted."**

Martin raises an eyebrow but Luella nods, obviously deciding to let it go. I can feel the Carver siblings' eyes burning in to my face and the back of my head. I'd forgotten that Benny was standing behind me. He could probably see the whole thing if he'd just bend a little.

I send Naru a sideways glance, only to see him watching me intently. I blush and duck my head, attempting to listen to the conversation around me.

Naru's leg touches mine and I tense, expecting another kick. Instead, his leg twirls itself around mine and I feel my entire body relax as his energy slowly enters me. My slowly cooling body heats up a little bit and I smile to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>"Mai!"<strong> Corella's voice is behind me. I turn and see her making her way across the room. She's changed since she got home and no longer wears the school uniform and school shoes. She now wears worn jeans with holes at the knees that I have to admit look gorgeous on her, a plain black t-shirt looks soft and comfortable as it dips in to a V-neck.

**"Miss Frazier,"** I greet with a smile, holding the phone from my ear. I'd been talking to Yasu about the most recent events while I got a rare break from getting Naru tea.

**"Mai!"** My name is called again. I turn to see intense blue eyes staring at me as he move closer. He looms,** "What do you think you're doing? It is unprofessional for you to be on your phone."** He tosses Corella a cool look,** "Miss Frazier."**

**"It's fine,"** Corella says, her brown eyes growing sharp uncharacteristically. I'm surprised. She hasn't blushed or true to flirt with Naru at all upon her arrival. She glowers at him, **"I'm sure what ever Mai is speaking about on the phone is important. No need to be such an arse."**

My jaw drops and I can hear Yasu gasp from the other side. As the room grows colder, I suddenly realize that I'm between a rock and a hard place. The rock being Naru and the hard place being Corella.

Naru's eyes narrow,** "Mai is my employee. I will conduct her as I see fit—"**

**"She's not your employee though."** Corella's face gains a smug look, **_"You're _consulting _her. _If anything, you should be grateful she's even helping you."** Corella grabs my arm, **"Come on, Mai."** She begins to pull me behind her.

Naru glares at us but he can't do anything. Saying or doing anything against Corella would be calling himself a liar.

"I'll call you back." I quickly tell Yasu in Japanese.

"Have fun with that disaster!" He tells me before I hear a beep.

I slide my phone in my pocket. Corella is moving so quickly and I'm attempting to keep up but my little legs can't.

**"Hey hey hey!"** I call to the overly tall woman**, "I've got little legs! I'm not made to travel any distance this fast!"** She stops to look at me before pulling me in to a room and closing the door behind us. I'm panting with my hands on my knees. She rests her head back against the door with a thud. Inhaling deeply, I look up at her, **"What was that, Miss Frazier?"**

Corella looks at me, **"Can't you call me Corella, Mai?"**

I can't help the smile that crosses my face,** "Yes, Corella, I can. But you have to understand that you shouldn't speak to the doctor like that. He's—"**

**"Your boyfriend?"** She cuts me off.

I blush deeply. My face has to be a shade of red that isn't on the color spectrum.

**"No!"** That came out louder than I expected it to, **"Naru and I aren't d-dating."**

_Damn. _ My voice broke.

She watches me calmly for a moment before she smiles, **"Good."** She takes a step closer and wraps me in her arms.

_What?_

**"Corella, what are you—"**

**"Shhh."** Corella whispers in my ear. She bends down and grabs my bottom, dragging me closer to her, **"She's here."**

It's then that I notice the cold air in the room. A bang on the door catches my attention, "Mai!"

_Naru!_

He must have seen the whole thing from the cameras. Or he noticed the temperature dropping from the thermometer. Whichever got him here faster.

I turn in Corella's arms to be faced with a young child. I gasp, jumping when I realize how close the girl is. She watches me with dead brown eyes. Her head tilts to the side and I see the tentacle protruding from her back.

**"We have to get out of here."** I whisper to Corella.

Her arms tighten around me, **"She won't hurt you as long as you're with me."**

**"You brought me here on purpose."** I say, my voice a louder octave than it was before.

I can feel her nod,** "Yes. I wanted you to see her with out her hurting you. I get the feeling that you're a danger magnet."**

_You have no idea._ I think.

"Mai!" Naru yells again, beating on the door. I can hear others move closer to the door and begin to speak to him.

I block out Naru and the others and try to peer at the little girl calmly,** "Why are you here?"** She doesn't answer me, but her eyes flick up to Corella before looking back at me.

I swallow,** "You're here for Corella?"** She doesn't move this time. She doesn't even blink.

I change tactics, **"Is someone controlling you?"**

**"No."** Corella tells me quietly, speaking up for the first time since I'd begun questioning the girl,** "It's just her. She doesn't want to frighten me so she appears as a little girl."**

**"But she isn't a little girl?"**

**"No. She's not."**

I focus back on the creature in front of me. I could feel a coldness radiating from it. It wasn't like Naru's. Naru's coldness also had a sense of humanity to it. This one did not.

It terrified me.

"N-Naru!" I call, starting to step back.

Corella's arms tighten again,** "Don't move! If I let go of you, she'll attack you!"**

"Mai." Naru's voice reaches me. It sounds as if he's right next to me, speaking in my ear, "Calm down. Slow your breathing. In through your nose and out through your mouth. It's going to be okay."

I slow my breathing, completely aware that I was beginning to have a panic attack.

The door bursts open with a crack and the girl disappears. Corella is jerked off of me. Naru wraps his arms around me and releases his PK to warm my body. I suddenly feel exhausted and my head lolls on his shoulder. My eyes flop closed.

"I've got you." Naru's voice is in a whisper, "It's okay." His arms tighten around me, "You're such an idiot."

My consciousness drifts away.


End file.
